I am Mai
by Jiang-sama
Summary: Sequel to 'My Name is Lee': Huey and Mai are now a couple, but their story is far from over. There will be trials and victories. Watch out for enemies and new friends. And a visit from the past comes a knocking.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N We're back with Mai and Huey**

 **First off, thank you to AnimeLioness from Wattpad for the cover of this story.**

 **A hugethank you to Pink360x3 (aka I luv Boondocks from FF) for her support. This first chapter is dedicated to her.**

 **Hope you enjoy**

 **I recommend listening to the song 'Good man' by Raphael Saadiq.**

* * *

 _Last time on 'My name is Lee'_

 _"Tell me," he urged._

 _"You mean a lot to me. It broke me that you left. I've grown to care about in a way I've never felt before"_

 _Huey drew closer. Both teens were ignorant to the fact that they were drenched, Huey more than Mai._

 _"I know you have more to say," Huey said softly._

 _"I'm still new to this," Mai replied, "But I like you. I like you a lot. I want to get to know you more than I did before. I..."_

 _Mai was cut off by Huey's lips on her own. She shut her eyes, kissing him back and wrapping her arms around his neck. When they parted for air, Huey had his hands on Mai's waist. He crushed her into his arms, loving the feel of her body against his own. Both had grins on their faces._

 _"This isn't an illusion, right?" Huey asked._

 _"I'm here. With you. I'm never leaving," Mai replied, pulling Huey closer to her by his collar and into a loving kiss._

 _Now. ..._

At one-thirty in the morning, two teens –both drenched- crossed the empty lobby (save for the two security guards) of Chateau Hotel and entered the hotel elevator with a trail of water droplets behind them. The pale-skinned girl punched in the floor number, and the lift was on its way. The brown-skinned teen beside the girl noticed the slight shiver the girl failed to hide. He slipped his arm around her waist and drew her closer to him, with the intention of sharing his body heat with her.

"This is why I insisted on accompanying you home," the teen said, a smug look gracing his handsome features.

"I take offence to that. I would have been fine on my own," the girl pouts, but she snuggles into his embrace regardless. They remained in that position until the elevator stopped moving and the doors slid open. With the girl leading the way, the teens walked out of the elevator hand-in-hand towards the girl's room. She slipped out a key from her pocket and opened the door to her room. Flipping on the lights, the, girl turned to the dark-skinned male, saying in Japanese, "Coming, Huey?"

The teen nodded and entered the room, closing the door behind him. As the girl entered another room, Huey walked around the room. It had the basics of a hotel room of a high class calibre: beige carpeted floors, large windows hidden by a thick set of deep brown curtains, a mini fridge next to a table with two chairs, closet and a plasma TV nailed to the wall across a queen sized bed.

Huey was contemplating telling his grandfather that he wouldn't be home until later. But the more he thought about it, he realised it wouldn't matter since he left without anyone noticing. He felt a weight drop on his head and reached for it with his right hand. Feeling soft material, Huey pulled it down and held a white towel in his hands.

"You should dry yourself," Mai stated (at this point Huey had turned to face her), "Here's a bathrobe. You should change out of those wet clothes and wear it. I'll take a quick shower and then you should too. To avoid getting sick"

"Thanks," Huey replied.

A short silence followed before Mai nodded and went back into the bathroom leaving Huey alone. Sighing, Huey looked around the room; and on finding the remote on the table beside the bed, he grabbed it and turned on the TV. While drying his hair with the towel, he browsed the channels until he found one with the news broadcast on. Huey proceeded to remove his green bomber jacket, placing the wet garment on one of the chairs. Removing the towel from his head and placing it on the same chair, he pulled his black shirt over his head, holding it in his hands. _To think I was about to do something stupid tonight_ , Huey thought. As he put the shirt down on a separate chair, Huey heard the bathroom door and Mai speak in English, "I'm done. You can..."

Whatever words Mai was about say died on her tongue. Seeing Huey shirtless with droplets of water slowly trailing down his six pack. She gulped discreetly and quickly turned away from Huey.

"Is everything alright, Mai?" she heard Huey ask. She could hear his footsteps draw nearer to where she nervously stood. And when he was close, his hands were on her shoulders and he whispered in Japanese,

"Are you okay?"

"I'm f-fine," Mai stuttered in the same language, refusing to turn to Huey, "You should go take a shower"

"You know you can tell me anything," Huey said, twisting Mai's body gently so she was facing him. Mai kept her eyes away from Huey's physique and replied, reverting back to English, "I'm okay. And you need to shower as soon as possible. I don't want you becoming sick"

"Alright, your highness," Huey smirked, taking the towel and bathrobe.

"Your highness?" Mai asked, but Huey walked passed her and into the bathroom.

Mai remained where she stood, puzzled. Brushing it off, she secured the sash around the pale lavender sleeping yukata she wore and walked closer to. She padded over to the bed and got underneath the duvet; Mai twisted her damp hair into top bun.

Mai couldn't believe that she was here, that she actually mustered up the courage to be right there with Huey. At first, thinking about Huey made her face become slightly red and a warm feeling settle into her gut. She liked him, and he reciprocated her feelings. _Imagine if I came any later than I did_. A cold shiver ran down her spine at that thought. (Cue the music).

If she was any late or never returned to Wood-crest, she would have lost Huey. Huey had been nothing but good to her. He supported her when she had no one. He risked his life for her, saved her from a terrible fate. And what did Mai do for him? She rejected him. She acted selfishly and cast him away. And because of her actions, what happened to him these past few weeks that mad him to resort to suicide? To make him give up on life that way? And the answer was clear.

"I...I did this to him," Mai murmured, her lips trembling.

Her eyes swelled with tears as she drew her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. She sobbed softly; how could I be so stupid. Mai didn't sense Huey until she felt the bed dip. Mai quickly dried her tears, facing away from Huey and choked out, "You're done? Good. I..."

But Mai didn't get to finish her words when she felt Huey tuck he into his embrace.

"Huey, I..." Mai said softly.

"It's okay," he whispered, rubbing her back.

"But I-I...," with that, Mai's tears fell. She couldn't keep up with the facades anymore. Her hands latched onto the fabric of Huey's gown tightly. And she kept on mumbling, "I'm sorry" in between her sobs.

"Hey, it's going to be okay"

"How can you say that?" Mai asked, raising her voice, "You nearly committed suicide and it's because of me. Were things so bad that you nearly let your blade take your life? I shouldn't have been so selfish that night. I should have made you stay. I should have realised my feelings sooner"

"Calm down, Mai," Huey urged, "Breathe, alright. Breathe slowly and calm down"

Mai slowed her breathing the best she could. She had no idea that she had been hyperventilating.

"Are you calm now?" Huey asked. Mai nodded in response.

"Admittedly," Huey continued, "I wasn't thinking straight. I'm sorry for almost not keeping my promise. I should have waited for you. In fact, I should have done more instead of leave the next day. But that's all in the past. You and I are here together right here and right now"

"Still, I'm sorry for letting this happen," Mai apologised.

She moved away from the comfort of Huey's arms and gently placed her hands on the sides of his face. She was surprised to see that he had shed a few tears himself and took it upon herself to wipe them away.

"Know this, Mai Mizushima, I'm at peace with all that has happened. How about we start over, alright?"

It took a few minutes but Mai replied, "Hai"

"Get some sleep," Huey said, moving away from Mai.

Mai clasped onto his arm and asked, "Where are you going?"

"I was going to find a place to sleep"

"There's nowhere else and there is enough space on this bed for the both of us to share"

"I thought you would be uncomfortable"

"It's nothing I haven't done before"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Um, oyasumi nasai," Mai replied, lying down with her back to Huey.

Huey chuckled silently to himself. There was never a dull moment with Mai. He would ask her about it later. He leaned back against the pillows, watching her until her body moved at a more steady pace, indicating that she was finally asleep. Huey continued watching her, making himself comfortable at the same time. Huey's eyes shut from fatigue, and for the first time in weeks, slept peacefully.

The next morning, Mai woke with a warm feeling on her back. She had no idea what it was, but she shuffled backwards and sighed softly. Hearing a low groan from behind her, Mai's senses kicked in over drive. Her eyes snapped open and she twisted around her bed, only to find a sleeping Huey, who –to her surprise- had a peaceful look adorning his face. It's the first time I see him like this, Mai thought, smiling, he looks so...

"...peaceful," Mai murmured. She relaxed into her pillow and gazed at him. She couldn't believe that Huey decided to stay and blushed slightly at that thought.

"It's rude to stare," Huey said, eyes still closed.

"It's worse to pretend you're sleeping when you're really awake," Mai grinned. She watched as Huey's eyes slowly cracked open and maroon orbs locked with her own obsidian ones.

"Hey," Huey greeted.

"Hi," Mai returned, "Did you sleep well"

"Yeah, the best I've had in a while"

"I'm glad"

The gazed at each other for a few minutes, with Mai breaking the silence,

"How's your family?"

"The usual. Granddad being his same cranky old self and me trying to keep him out of trouble; though he did manage to go on a date with a woman not below half his age"

"I assume he dated women in their twenties?"

"Yeah, but the relationships never go right"

"Hmmm," Mai said thoughtfully, "and what about Riley?"

"Up to no good as always"

Mai laughed at this, nodding in agreement.

"How are things in Moonrea?" Huey asked.

"Everything's okay now. Shane went on trial and was convicted for his crimes. Taro is the leader of the Kurosawa clan and he's doing his best to secure good relations between other clans and the Kurosawa clan. My clan is at peace too; I've been spending time with them. I also went over clan records and Moonrea's historical records, just so to learn about how my ancestors lived"

"I have to ask, is your father okay with you being here?"

"We're still not on speaking terms," Mai replied softly, shifting to lean on her back.

"You haven't had a decent conversation with your father have you?"

"I haven't. It's not easy"

"Why?"

Mai was silent for a few moments and then replied in Japanese, "I can't get over the fact that my father sold me off to the Kurosawa and then acted dishonourably by not keeping his promise. Worst of all, he lied to me, about everything. He had the clan keeping secrets from me and he sent me away when I was mourning the death of my mother. I just need time to get over this"

Silence hung heavy in the air. Mai kept twisting the blankets in her hands, she was worried that Huey would judge her for the way she treated her father. She shut her eyes tightly, and was prepared to amend her statement when Huey said,

"I guess that's understandable in a way. Trust is not easy to build as it is easily broken. Just don't remain in that place too long; you wouldn't want all that loneliness to eat you up"

Mai had been listening attentively and had a small smile grace her face. She leaned towards Huey, cupping the side of his face with her hand, giving him a short kiss.

"What was that for?" a confused Huey asked, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"That's for understanding me, Huey Freeman," Mai replied. She leaned down and kissed him again, this time longer than the first one. Huey returned her kiss, but it lasted seconds before she pulled away.

"And that one?"

"Just cause," Mai smiled mischievously.

Huey pulled Mai closer to the point where she was on top of him. Mai returned the gesture with a confused look, but then laid her head on Huey's chest, close to his heart where she could hear its steady rhythm. The teens were content with staying in that position for a while.

"How long will you be here?" Huey voiced.

"Two weeks," Mai sighed solemnly, "Then I'll have to go back. I bet there's a lot of chaos at home"

"Will the time you spend here be your last?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I don't even know what's going to happen in the future. But I promise that from here on out, I will do whatever it takes to remain by your side"

"You shouldn't make any promises like that if you don't know what the future will be"

"I prefer having a future I don't know. It comes with the assurance that no one but me can determine my own future except for me"

"I see. Then we should make this time count"

"I'd like that very much"

.


	2. HALLOWEEN

**This** **is just a one-shot.** **It's** **not related to the storyline.**

 **I know** **it's** **late but I hope you enjoy it all the same**

 **I recommend listening to the song 'Help me close my eyes' by Those Dancing Days**

* * *

Huey hated every second he was currently spending at his school hall. He hated that he had to be at the Halloween dance; but he definitely hated being a part of the committee in charge of the Halloween dance more. As the Head prefect, it was obvious that the one leading the committee would be him, and the student council couldn't pass up the chance of having someone with his great orderly skills run the event. In his opinion, it was just a petty excuse to use Huey.

But it didn't stop there. As it was a costume party, it was expected of everyone to show up in a costume; and because he was in the committee, it was compulsory for him too. He stood by the entrance, with another student, checking the teenagers entering the hall and making sure they were students of the school (the school management didn't want uninvited guests raiding the school premises). Huey had taken measures to control entry right from the main gate; he had already sent away five people that snuck into the school. The student council put him in charge, he sure going to take thorough measures.

"Huey?" a voice called to him. Huey glanced from the room to the girl in front of him. She had on a Moana costume, and would have passed for the character except her skin tone was light brown, eyes green and her curly hair was light caramel.

"Jazmine," Huey greeted, "That's an interesting selection for a costume"  
"I know right? I wanted to do something different this year than the usual princess gowns I wear, you know. Plus we're teenagers and I only get to do this right once. So I picked this instead get up instead. I feel so in tune to Moana in this outfit. The line where the sky meets the sea is so calling me," Jazmine swooned. She twirled, giggling. When she turned back to Huey, she took a good look at his outfit and put her hands on her hips.

"Is that your costume?" Jazmine asked the Freeman.  
"Yes," he replied.  
"And who exactly are you supposed to be?"  
"Huey P Newton"  
"Where's the beret?"  
Huey glared at Jazmine and turned away, answering lowly, "My hair couldn't fit"  
Jazmine hid her giggles behind her hand, "How unfortunate. You know what; you look more like a hunter that way. You know, black leather jacket that reaches the knees, black jeans, a fake bullet proof vest (Jazmine had no idea it was real), dark aura; that suits you perfectly"  
"That's ridiculous"  
"And yet it's true. You are targeting non-students right?" Jazmine stated, eyeing a scowling Huey.

In the background, the music from the hall could be heard; a song ended and another came on. Jazmine's eyes lit up and she jumped a bit.  
"My jam just came on. Sorry, Huey. But I gotta go bust some moves. Later"

Huey watched Jazmine disappear into the mass of students; he guessed she was making her way to the centre of the dance floor. For the next twenty he continued standing at the entrance until it was time for a shift change. Huey didn't really need the break as he wasn't much of a partier, but he figured he needed to rest a while and check that everything was in order indoors. After ensuring that things were going smoothly, he walked up a staircase lined up against the wall adjacent to the stage where the DJ was currently spinning tunes. The staircase lead to a platform that stored a few stage lamps used to light up the stage.

Leaning against the railing, Huey observed his fellow peers below. Everyone was enjoying themselves below, with the Halloween decor and everyone dressed in costumes, it seemed to hype up the teenagers' energy. With his sharp eyesight, Huey caught a gangster dressed teen discreetly pouring something into the punch, most likely alcohol. Riley, Huey thought. He should have known his little brother would be up to mischief. As he was about to leave his perch, another person caught his eye. She had donned a 'Katana' costume, black leather jacket and tight trousers, a white tank top with a red sash tied at the waist, a white mask covering the top half of her face and a katana strapped to her back.

What struck him most was the fact that she wasn't dancing or showing much of a party spirit like the people around her. And seeing as he had his eye on every person that entered the hall and cataloguing who was who, he had no idea who the girl was.

So we have another crasher, Huey thought, ready to chase down the intruder. He kept 'Katana' –as he decided to call her- in his line of vision as he descended the steps. The girl seemed to pick up on the fact that someone had their eyes on her, and zeroing in on the perpetrator her gaze locked on Huey's. Time seemed to freeze for both of them, and Huey found himself entranced by Katana's eyes. But with the current sing ending, the moment was gone and 'Katana' seemingly wormed her way through the crowd.

 **(Cue the music)**

Off he went, chasing her through crowd, out the hall and then through the empty hallways of the school next school building. There was a thrill that coursed through every part of his body. He had to know the girl behind the mask, but there was no reason to stop the fun. He would follow her, he would play her game; but he would capture her, and be the victor of this game. Huey was the hunter after all, as Jazmine dubbed him.

'Katana' took a sharp left, running up the flight of stairs. Huey was right behind her, taking three steps at a time in order to close the distance between the two. But with Huey nearing 'Katana', leaped onto the railing, grabbed onto the railing of the next staircase and hauled herself over it, moving a staircase above Huey. Seeing this, Huey mimicked her actions, but had a rougher time doing so since he was ascending and not descending the staircase. Regardless, Huey was relentless in his pursuit and followed the girl until they entered the roof. The girl stopped running, her back to Huey and the wind blowing through her black tresses.

"I'm sure you know why I chased you," Huey spoke, "I have no clue how you entered the premises, but seeing as you're not a student at this school, I'll have to escort you out"  
"I don't think so," the girl spoke, turning around, "Isn't it bad for you to send your girlfriend away after she came all this way to see you?"

Mai had one hand on her hip, shaking her head while looking at Huey and smirking at that. Huey was shocked for a moment before closing the distance between them, gathering the Japanese in his arms and kissing the daylights out of her. Not at all surprised by her boyfriend's behaviour, Mai returned his kiss, swiftly slipping her hands around his neck, enjoying the make out session. She soon broke apart from Huey, leaning her forward against his.

"That was intense," she breathed.  
"Sorry," Huey apologised, enjoying the feel of Mai in his arms, "I guess I missed you"  
"Why do I get the feeling its more than that?"  
"Probably because I was just about fed up of being in there"  
"I see"  
"So why are you dressed up as DC hero 'Katana'?" Huey questioned, removing the white mask from Mai's face.  
"I like her. She's a warrior who fights for justice. And she's from my home country after all"  
"Figured as much,"

A thought occurred to Huey which he voiced to Mai.  
"I thought since I was non-student I wasn't allowed here," Mai countered.  
"It's a Halloween party. And you will have a mask on. No one will notice. Come on"

Jazmine had waltzed over to the refreshment table for a cup of punch. She had lost track of time with all the dancing she had done, but she had enjoyed herself a lot regardless. As she took sips of her drink, Jazmine felt a tap on her tap. She looked over to see her friend Amy (dressed as Harley Quinn) who was also from the dance floor.

"Punch?" Jazmine offered, as the music in the background changed to a slow-paced song. The girl nodded; Jazmine poured the drink into a cup and handed it over to her friend. Amy finished the drink in less than thirty seconds and sighed contentedly.  
"That hits the spot," Amy said, "This party is awesome"  
"I know right. I've been dancing since I got here"  
"It's a shame I couldn't bring my boyfriend. It's so annoying having boys hit on me all the time"  
"Sorry girl"

The two girls continued talking when something seemed to distract Amy.  
"Amy, you still there?"  
"Jazzy, is it me or is Huey dancing?"  
Confused, Jazmine looked in the direction Amy was looking. Much to her surprise and bewilderment, in darkness with dancing lights, was Huey, moreover he had his hands around a girls' waist.  
"This has to be the phenomenon of all ages," Amy exclaimed.  
"Tell me about it?"  
"Do you know who the 'Katana' chick is?"  
"I have no idea"

They continued watching the dancing pair, wondering who this mystery girl was that got Huey of all people to dance. With the lights moving around as they were, Jazmine thought she saw the two share a kiss, but dismissed it as her imagination. She got distracted for a few seconds, and when she looked back, Huey and the mystery girl were gone.

"Where did Huey go?" Jazmine asked.  
"What are you talking about, they are still-huh? Where did they disappear to?"

They looked around the whole room, but there was no afro insight.

"Aw man," Amy whined, "I wanted to corner them and find out who mystery girl was"  
"I guess we'll never know," Jazmine said, also wanting to know the identity of the mystery girl. She sighed and dragged Amy back into the dance floor. Perhaps it was one of those mysteries that couldn't be solved.

* * *

 **Hope you** **enjoyed** **this.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi!**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter.** **And a big thank you to** Pink360x3 ( **aka IluvBoondocks** ) **for** **supporting this** **story**

* * *

 **An adventure, an encounter and a thankful dinner**

* * *

At eleven-thirty in the morning, Mai lay on the bed of the suite, bored. Huey had to leave a few hours earlier to both assure his Granddad he wasn't dead and to attend school. He promised that he would return later on. Currently she was bored. She had done her morning workout, taken a shower, had breakfast and here she was lying on the bed. The television didn't do much to ease her boredom either.

"There's no use sitting here," Mai mumbled, shifting her body into a sitting position.

She accessed her clothing options from her watch, selecting a pair of black jeans that were ripped at the knees, a red and blue chequered shirt, a black beanie and black heeled boots. She took the black leather bag she brought with her and left her hotel. On her way out of the lobby, she stopped by the main desk to inform the receptionist that she would be leaving for a few hours. Mai enjoyed the sun on her skin as she walked through the streets; she had no specific destination in mind, but she figured it wouldn't matter as long as she was out doing something.

Mai's first destination was a local park. There were few people around, but that was to be expected as it was a workday and the hour hadn't reached lunch. She trailed around the park for about ten minutes before moving off to her next destination. After a few minutes of walking, she found herself passing roadside shops. There seemed to buzz around the people she passed, but Mai couldn't figure out what it was. Stopping in front of a music store, Mai looked it over and decided to go in. Inside shoppers looking at theracks and shelves lined with CDs. At the far back there, customers stood at stationed booths with headphones on, listening to music.

Having no idea what to look for, Mai stuck to checking the shelves for anything that would appeal to her since she had no favourites.

"See something you like?" asked a deep voice. Mai looked sideways to see a blonde male, probably in his early twenties, wearing a white t-shirt and faded blue jeans.

"I'm not sure yet," Mai replied politely, her attention back on the CD she was holding.

"Are you a tourist?"

"Yes," Mai replied after a few moments, hoping the short answers would signal the man to leave her alone. Mai was relieved when she no longer felt the man near her, but five minutes later, he was by her side once again.

"Here," he said, holding a CD towards her. Mai gave him a sceptical look.

"Don't worry; I'm not trying to hit on you or anything," the man laughed nervously, "When you first came in, I could tell this was your first time in a music store and the way you went isle by isle gave me the impression that you had no idea what music you were looking for. I'm pretty sure girls your age don't listen to country music"

"And how could you know all that?"

"It's my job as assistant cashier. Plus, I'm applying to a police academy, I have to make sure my detective skills are top notch"

"Interesting," Mai replied, then looking at the CD in his hands she asked, "So what kind of genre is this?"

"It's a variety of genres. This CD is US Top 100 hits. When you find the songs you like after listening to it, come back to the store and let me knew. At least then we'll have an idea of what kind of music you're into"

"Thank you," Mai said, receiving the CD. She eyed the CD for a while before asking, "You wouldn't happen to have one with songs from around the world?"

"Let me look into that"

Mai spent the next ten minutes at the store, waiting for the CD from the man (who introduced himself as Kyle) and finally making her purchases. Along with the CDs, she bought a portable CD player for listening to the tunes, of course on Kyle's advice. Leaving the music store, she continued her 'adventure'; with going to a museum to making her final destination at a mall, she caught on that it was Thanksgiving that day.

With the need for more information, Mai decided to stop by a bookstore before returning to her hotel. But as she looked around, she couldn't shake off the feeling that she was being watched. Seeing the bookstore, she casually walked in and began perusing the bookshelves while keeping her eye on the door. But the only people who came in were those interested in books. Mai waited another five minutes before actually looking for a book on Thanksgiving. _Must have been my imagination,_ she thought.

After exiting the store with a book in hand, Mai started walking back towards the hotel, with the thought in mind to maybe get a cab back. However, the nagging feeling of being watched was back, and Mai decided to end this once and for all. She broke into a sprint, looking around her surroundings for a good spot to confront the 'spies' that had been watching her. Expertly dodging the people she passed, a turn to an alley caught her attention. Mai quickly took the turn and ran to the end of the alley. Once she stopped running, she turned around to find three women at the entry of the alley, all dressed in ordinary clothes, but with an aura that registered as danger to Mai. She couldn't see them properly with the shade shadowing their faces.

"Who are you and why have you been following me?" Mai demanded.

The woman in the middle giggled and stepped closer to where Mai stood in the light, saying in Japanese, "Mai-sama, is that anyway to address your elders?"

Mai was curious as to how this woman knew her until she had a good look at her and smirked to hide her surprise.

"Makoto-san," Mai spoke in Japanese, "I'm surprised to see the leader of the Mizushima elites here. I thought you would be by my father's side protecting him"

"That may be so, but Megumi-chan sent me here. You scared the woman when you left the island so abruptly"

"I had some business to take care of"

"Ah, young love, so sweet" a younger voice spoke in a sing song manner. Mai looked behind, and this time she failed to hide her surprise.

"Hanako?!" Mai exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here on a mission with Makoto-san," Hanako replied excitedly, "Kitara-chan, come over here"

The last female joined the trio and bowed respectfully towards Mai.

"Now that we have Mai-sama," Kitara said in a serious tone, "we should return to Moonrea promptly"

"Oi, Kita-chan, its early for that," chastised Hanako.

"Kitara is right," agreed Makoto. She turned to Mai and said, "Mai-sama, you have to come with us to Monrea. Megumi-chan is worried about you,"

"There's no need for her to be worried. I can take care of myself fine"

"And what of your father?"

"I'll deal with him when I return," Mai replied, walking past the women and heading got the exit.

"Mai-sama, you can only avoid Kenshin-sama for so long. If you don't return with us now, there will be consequences," Makoto yelled, drawing nearer with Kitara and Hanako behind her.

"Even if we left now, it will be a while before the gateway opens. Remember, it's easy to leave Moonrea, but not to return. And right now, I must be going. It's been lovely seeing you guys. Let's talk again soon," Mai waved her hand, jumping onto a moving truck. She didn't look back to see the women's surprised looks nor the determined smirk on Makoto's face.

* * *

 **Huey P.O.V**

Huey was thankful as ever that school had only been a half-day; that meant more time with Mai. Having had to impatiently wait for Riley (Jazmine was still not on speaking terms with Huey), Huey rushed back to their home at a speed he wouldn't normally drive at.

"Damn, Huey," Riley grumbled in surprise, "I didn't think you would ever drive like that"

But Huey didn't stay long to respond to his brother. He rushed upstairs and into his shared room with his brother. He threw done his carrier bag onto his bed and changed out of his uniform and into his white sneakers, dark blue jeans, a black long-sleeve turtle neck shirt with a camouflage button up shirt on top (without actually buttoning his shirt). He grabbed his keys, left his room and went back down stairs. Huey was about to leave the house when he heard Granddad call for him from the kitchen.

"Granddad, I'm in a hurry. I have to...what are you doing?" Huey said, entering the kitchen. His Granddad was in an apron and stirring a pot of stew. He then placed a lid on the pot and went to the sink to wash his hands.

"Where are you off to?" Granddad asked, wringing his hands and then stuffing the turkey.

"I'm going out. Why are you cooking all this food?"

"It's our Thanksgiving dinner. You remember we're having it tonight and I need you to run some errands for me. Have to get everything ready before the guests arrive"

"And who exactly are you inviting?"

"Well for starters the DuBois', Mr. Wuncler and my new paramour"

"Alright, but I..."

"Oh no, boy. You are going to be there and to apologise to sweet Jazmine. And I don't want any of that negative attitude from you that you been having these past few weeks. So even if it kills you, you're going to show some positive attitude. Now, take that list pinned on the fridge and go into town and get some things for me"

Huey grumbled as he took the note off the fridge. He paused for a moment, contemplating on a thought in his head before turning to Granddad and asking, "Can I bring a guest?"

Granddad stopped with what he was doing and gave Huey a shocked looked. He clearly had not been expecting this question.

"Huey," Grandded said, "Are you alright, son?"

"Yeah. Can I invite my guest or not?" Huey asked with an annoyed voice, crossing his arms.

"Who are you inviting exactly?"

"You'll meet her when I bring her. Assuming I can bring her"

"Of course, son. The more the merrier"

Huey nodded before leaving the kitchen and finally leaving the house. Safe to say, his Granddad was still in a shocked state before Riley came in whining about food.

As Huey drove, he wanted to call Mai and invite her to the dinner. But remembering that he didn't ask for her contact information, he left a message at the reception desk that he would be passing by her hotel at 2:15pm (The current time being 12:45). By the time 2pm came around, Huey was done with his tasks and went to the Chateau hotel. Arriving at his destination, he parked his car at the guest's car park and having locked it, headed for the hotel entrance. But a voice halted his steps,

"Huey"

Huey looked over to see his girlfriend walking towards him.

"What brings you here?" Mai asked.

"I said I'd be back didn't I?"

"Well, come on up"

"Actually I can't stay long," Huey said. Mai gave him a puzzled look, asking for further explanation.

"I was wondering if you would like to join my family and I for Thanksgiving dinner tonight. If you're okay with it" Huey asked.

"I would be honoured. But does that mean I'd have to come as Lee?" Mai asked.

"Last I checked, Lee was out of town," Huey said, taking Mai's hands into his own, "And more importantly, it's the girl in front of me that's my girlfriend. And her name is Mai"

Mai avoided looking directly into Huey's eyes, but he could see the blush on her cheeks as she mumbled a few words in Japanese. He kissed her on her forehead which seemed to catch her by surprise as he walked backwards, and said, "I'll pick you up at five-thirty"

* * *

 **Third P.O.V**

 **(Later in the evening)**

The Freeman household was alive with joy and chatter on this particular Thanksgiving. Robert Freeman was conversing with Tom DuBois and Mr. Wuncler; Sarah DuBois was having a lovely chat with Shannon Edwin (Robert's girlfriend) while holding Junior in her arms; and the teenagers –Riley and Jazmine- stood by the stereo, with Rile as the self-appointed DJ.

"Hey Riley, where's Huey?" Jazmine asked.

"No idea. Nigga just up and left about an hour ago. You ayt, Jazzy? I mean after what he said and all?"

"I'm okay I guess," Jazmine sighed, shrugging her shoulders, "But it would be nice if he apologised"

"My gay-ass brother apologising? The day he does that, will be the end of the world"

 _It's probably best I let this go,_ Jazmine thought, _I'm tired of all this._ Huey was an enigma, there was probably no one in the universe that could get close to him or even understand him. Or so she thought...

Minutes later, Granddad announced that it would soon be time eat when everyone heard the door open followed by voices. Then Huey walked in followed by an Asian teen with pale skin, long pitch-black hair toed up in a pony-tail. She had on a blue illusion neckline dress that reached her knees and black ballet flats.

"Sorry we're late," Huey apologised, "There was a bit of traffic on our way here". As it would seem, everyone besides Huey and his guest (and young Junior) were tongue-tied.

 _He brought a girl,_ everyone thought. Granddad broke the awkward atmosphere and went over to the teens.

"Well you're just in time for the food," he spoke warm-heartedly, "And who is this lovely young lady?"

"My name is Mai. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Freeman," she spoke, shaking his hand and nodding her head respectively.

"Aw sweetie-pie, the pleasure is all mine," Granddad chuckled. Then looking at Huey, he ordered in a calm tone, "Huey, why don't you see what Riley's up to and 'greet' Jazmine. Don't worry about Mai, I'll keep her company and introduce her to everyone"

Huey grumbled silently as he watched Granddad take Mai's hand and escort her towards his other guests. He pinched the bridge of his nose and reluctantly walked in Riley and Jazmine's direction. From Huey's view, he could see Jazmine tense as he got closer to her. Before she could come up with an excuse, he said, "Jazmine, can we talk?"

"Actually I...," Jazmine stammered but Huey softened his look and said, "Please, it's important"

Jazmine bit her glossed bottom lip and sighed. She turned to Riley, meaning to ask him to excuse them, but Riley had already known before she could ask.

"Well," Riley announced to the duo, "I'm going to get some orange juice"

With Riley gone, Jazmine felt slightly scared. She couldn't through what Huey did to her the day before; of course she was angry at Huey, but she was upset even more.

"Look, Jazmine, I want to apologise what I said to you yesterday," Huey apologised, "I spoke without thinking and I took my frustration out on you without considering your feelings. And you deserved none of that. I'm truly sorry and I hope we can be friends"

Jazmine couldn't believe the words she heard. Huey Freeman, the most emotionally dead person she knew, was apologising to her? She never imagined that such a thing would ever happen in her life. _Is this even real?_ She thought to herself. Jazmine couldn't help but look over to the girl that Huey brought with him. _I remember her,_ Jazmine thought. She was the girl that came looking for Lee, on the day Lee's house caught fire and Huey disappeared for a week. _Could she have done something to Huey?_

"Jazmine," Huey said.

"Yes!?" Jazmine squeaked loudly, snapping out of her reverie.

"You spaced out"

"Right," Jazmine laughed nervously, proceeding to say, "I appreciate your apology Huey. Even I want us to be friends like we used to be. But I'm going to need time to think things over"

"I understand. No hard feelings?" Huey asked, holding out his right hand for a handshake.

"No hard feelings," Jazmine said, grabbing Huey's hand and pulling him into a hug.

Huey was surprised by this gesture but returned it none the less. Granddad announced that it was time to eat, to which everyone broke out of their chatter and filed into the kitchen area where they had their seats. From Granddad, Riley and Jazmine's perspective, there was something different about Huey. A major change from the way he had been the past few weeks. But more importantly, who was this mysterious girl that Huey brought over? Granddad was seated at the head of the table, with Shannon at his right, followed by Huey, Mai and Riley who sat opposite Granddad on the round table. On Robert's left side sat Mr. Wuncler and the DuBois family, with Tom seated directly next to him, and followed by Sarah, Junior and Jazmine.

Granddad gave a short cough to gain everyone's attention before saying, "I would like to thank you for coming to share this Thanksgiving dinner with my family. I know most of us had introduced ourselves earlier on, but with the arrival of our new guest, I'd like to make sure that at least we all know one another. Everyone, the young lady sitting next to Huey is Mai"

Mai intern replied, "It's a pleasure to meet you all. I've actually met Jazmine before, though our meeting was brief"

"Really? When?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, few weeks ago I believe," Mai answered, looking at Jazmine, "I was looking for a friend, but as it turned out, I missed her"

"It was the time the Kim's house burned down, mom," Jazmine replied, "Did you find her?"

"I did," Mai responded.

"What did happen to the Kims?" Tom questioned.

"Well," Mr. Wuncler spoke, holding a cigar, "we won't be seeing those folks around anymore. They returned to their country after the house got destroyed. Good thing they compensated me well though"

"So that's it," Sarah said, ignoring Mr. Wuncler's last comment, "I wish they could have told us about it, we could have given them a proper farewell"

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it now," Robert said, "Why don't we all start eating. Jazmine, will you please say grace?"

Jazmine nodded and asked everyone to bow their heads and close their eyes (she left out the holding hands part [Jazmine personally had no intention to hold the infamous landlord's hands]). After saying grace, everyone on the table began to eat. Short conversations started going round the table, with compliments to Robert about the food.

"Mai," Jazmine called.

Mai lifted her head and replied, "Yes, Jazmine"

"What brings you to Woodcrest? I mean, since Lee isn't here and all"

"Initially it was to complete some unfinished business. But now I'm just on vacation"

"What kind of business?"

"Just settling things with someone"

"Hold on," Riley cut in, "you didn't say where you was from"

"How rude of me," Mai smiled to herself, "I'm from Japan"

"And you came here all by yourself?" Jazmine asked. Mai nodded, leaving Jazmine puzzled and Riley surprised.

"Man that is so gangster!" Riley exclaimed, "I wanna travel 'round the world an' all, but Granddad is like 'you ain't going nowhere until you get a degree from college'"

Mai and Jazmine giggled at Riley's impression of Granddad, while Huey shook his head, aware of the glare Granddad sent Riley's way. The teenagers continued their conversations until Granddad reigned in their attention by hitting a spoon gently against a glass. The voices died down and all eyes were in Granddad.

"Well, it's that time again where we mention what we're thankful. I'll start off," Granddad said, clearing his voice, "I am very thankful that we all could spend this Thanksgiving together"

"Well, I'm thankful for another year of successful business and excellent profits," Mr. Wuncler began, looking at his watch, "Would you look at the time, I have to get going to another function. Thank you Robert for this lovely evening"

They all watched Mr. Wuncler consume the last bit of his food and wine before wiping his mouth and leaving the table. An awkward silence followed until Tom said with an awkward laugh, "Well, I'm just thankful that we're all happy"

"I'm thankful my family is together, safe and happy," Sarah smiled, squeezing her husband's arm.

"Well I'm thankful for being the baddest gangster in the neighbourhood," Riley declared.

"That's not something to be thankful for boy," Granddad chastised, "Say something more meaningful"

"What," Riley complained, "it's the truth"

Before the bickering could continue, Shannon said, "I'm thankful for being in such a welcoming atmosphere. It's not every day you see such a warm environment"

"See Riley, that's something meaningful to be thankful for," Granddad leaned over and kissed Shannon's cheek.

"I'm thankful for friendships. Both new and old," Jazmine beamed, looking at Huey and Mai.

"I'm thankful for candy!" little Junior babbled. Everyone paused for a moment before laughing with Junior.

"Aren't you sweet-heart?" Sarah grinned, rubbing her nose against her son's nose.

"Huey? Mai? Anything to be thankful for?" Granddad asked.

"I'm thankful that I'm alive," Huey dead-panned.

"BOY!" Granddad, "That's worse than what Riley said"

"To be alive is something meaningful to be thankful for"

The bickering continued on, with everyone getting involved in the conversation save for Mai who silently smiled to herself, amused at the scene before her. For her, this was different than what her experiences with her family. Despite the squabbles, they all seemed to be really close and genuinely cared for each other. _Maybe,_ Mai thought to herself, _just maybe._

The night had ended in high spirits by the time Mai was ready to take her leave. She stood at the door with Huey, wishing everyone a good night. As she followed Huey out of the house, Jazmine stopped Mai and asked for a private word.

"Why did you want us to speak in private?" Mai asked, once they were away from everyone else.

"I wanted to say thank you. I have no idea what you did or said to Huey, but," Jazmine said, giving Huey a short glance, "he's different. And it's a good different"

"I'm not sure what to say. I don't think you should be thanking to me or anything"

"I get it; it seems out of the blue. But you see, for the past few weeks Huey had not been himself. He was just a shelf of himself and we were all worried about him. And then today he invites you and he's back to himself again"

"I see," Mai whispered, "Can you keep a secret?"

Jazmine was puzzled at this request but nodded regardless.

"I apologise for not saying anything earlier. I think he was hurting because of me. That time I was looking for Lee, we got close. Before we could get closer anymore than we could have, I had to stop because of my...obligations. But in letting him go, I was hurting too. So my unfinished business was Huey. I'm thankful that he has caring and thoughtful people around him"

Jazmine was dumbfounded. _That explains a lot,_ she thought to herself. Instead of being angry at Mai for her confession, Jazmine smiled instead and said, "There's nothing to apologise for. It's all in the past. What matters is what happens now. You know, if you're not too busy, we should hang out, go shopping and stuff"

"Thank you," Mai said, giving Jazmine a respectful bow.

Mai walked away from Jazmine towards Huey's car and entered the vehicle. The car hummed to life and Huey pulled out of the driveway and out of the street. As they headed for the city, Mai heard Huey say, "You know, in all that commotion at dinner, I didn't get to hear what you were thankful for"

"Oh?" Mai replied softly. She was quiet for a moment and then gazed at Huey, putting her hand on his arm, "I'm thankful for you Huey Freeman and for what we have"

Huey released his right hand from the steering wheel and grabbed hold of Mai's left hand, saying, "I'm thankful for you too Mai Mizushima"


	4. Chapter 3

**Third P.O.V**

Two days had passed since the dinner at the Freemans'. Mai was lying contentedly in her bed, reading an article from a magazine she bought the previous day. She didn't mind spending her time in this manner compared to going at as she did a few days before. As she read, Mai heard a knock on her door. Not expecting anyone at that time, Mai put down the magazine and slipped off the bed and padded towards the door. When she opened the door, she found Hanako and Kitara there.

"Ohaiyou," Mai greeted them; not waiting for a reply she continued, "Are you here to force me to go home? I thought I told you it would be impossible for at least until another few weeks?"

But the two women remained quiet and in a blur of movement, had Mai unconscious before she could register what was happening. Hanako took out a phone and dialled a number. When the person on the other end answered the call, she said, "We have her"

 _"Good work,"_ Makoto replied, _"Keep her unconscious until we arrive. Don't attract any unwanted attention"_

"Understood"

* * *

Mai wasn't sure how well she could describe what she was feeling accurately. But that moment when you're unconscious and you know it, that's how she felt. She wasn't a 100% aware of her surroundings. _I guess I lost the connection between my body soul_ , Mai thought.

All of a sudden, her sense of smell returned, but not in the way she would have liked. Mai jumped up, all her senses hitting her at full force, but worst of all the smelling salts that were used to make her conscious. She held her nose in hopes to somehow ease the pain. It registered to her that she was still in her hotel room, making her sit straight on the chair she was currently seated on. Mai had half the mind to torture Kitara and Hanako, but a look of surprise washed over her face when her eyes landed on the one person she last expected to see sitting across her.

"Father?" she spoke in Japanese. He was wearing a dark brown slim fit Armani suit with a silk white shirt underneath and a black tie. It was the first time she had seen him out of his usual traditional wear that he, if her memory served her well, always wore.

 **(Conversation between Mai and her father in Japanese)**

"Mai," her father -Kenshin- greeted, "You left Moonrea so abruptly. I was worried about you"

"Your concern is much appreciated," Mai replied coldly, "But isn't it a bit over the top to have me knocked out in my own room? If you wanted to see me, you could have sent a message ahead of time so I could receive you well"

"I have a feeling you would have left before I could have a word with you"

"What brings you here?"

"I'm here to take you home"

"If that's the case, then you should have come by in a few weeks. Not today"

"Is that anyway to talk to your father? You used to speak so lovingly to me"

"That is probably because back then, I was naive and had no idea of the person you truly are," Mai hissed.

"Mai, I am your father and your leader. Have you forgotten how to address your elders?" Kenshin spoke, but with the undertones of a rising anger.

"Trust me," Mai retorted, "I haven't forgotten how to respect my elders. I also don't forget the things people do to lose my respect for them. Do you have any idea how much I looked up to you? Of how much I adored and respected you? Do you have any idea how painful it is to have that image shattered before your eyes? To have to hear from someone else the lies you have been told and to be kept in this illusion like some idiot without even realising it? Do you?"

At this point, Mai had stood abruptly tears had been rolling down her face. She clenched her fists and turned away from her father. One of things she would never do was show weakness before her father, ever.

"Mai," her father began softly, "I understand that you feel wronged. But you have to realise that I was doing this in the best interest for peace of all our land"

"So using me as a pawn was the only way you could achieve that?"

"At the time I could think of nothing else that could appease the Kurosawa Clan. And you have to realise that it's our burden as the Mizushima clan to maintain peace amongst all the clans. We have to be ready to sacrifice ourselves for such a cause because Moonrea is a safe haven. But you have to understand that it hurt me as well to have to let you go through what you did. No child deserved that"

Mai didn't respond to her father, neither did she turn to face him with her mind clouded with numerous thoughts. _Will I be making sacrifices this big when it's my time to lead? Will I be able to live with m decisions? Would I have made the same decisions if I were in my father's place?_

"I'm going to need time to think things over," Mai finally spoke, "But you can't honestly us to go back to the place where we used to be. You lost my trust. I assure you that it will be a long time before you can get it back"

"I understand," Kenshin replied, "However, you must return to Moonrea immediately"

"And that will be few weeks from now. It would be impossible to go to Moonrea since the moon is not at the right position"

Kenshin chuckled before replying, "Do you honestly believe that's the only way into Moonrea, Mai"

"What?" Mai replied, turning to face her father.

"Our clan has more forgotten history than you realise. And it's time that you learn about it all, thus why you should return home"

"But..."

"I'm not finished," her father cut in, "I understand you still have some attachments here. I will allow you to return to the surface for an amount of time. I've hurt you enough, hopefully giving you this will make for amends between us"

"Thank you, father," Mai replied, bowing.

Kenshin stood from his seat and headed for the door. Before opening it, he turned and said, "Kitara and Hanako will be here for you in the morning. Be ready to leave by then"

Without waiting for her reply, Kenshin walked out the door, closing it quietly behind him.

* * *

 **Huey P.O.V**

In the late afternoon, Huey stood at Mai's hotel room door, knocking rapidly. They had not planned to see each other until the following day; but when Mai had called him, he could tell by her voice that she needed him. A few moments passed before the door opened, with Mai looking out cautiously. When her eyes landed on him, Mai sighed in relief and opened the door wider for Huey to enter. When he did, Mai closed the door and locked it. She then wrapped her arms around Huey's torso, burying her face in his chest.

"What happened?" Huey asked, putting his arms around Mai.

"My father was here," Mai explained, "We talked about what happened. He wants me to return to Moonrea as early as tomorrow"

"But I thought it wasn't possible at least for another few weeks"

"I did too, but it turns out there's still a lot of information that I have to learn"

Huey didn't reply, instead coaxing Mai towards her bed so that they could sit. This was happening all too fast for his liking, but he didn't voice his concerns to Mai. He held her close, knowing that no amount of words could console the way she felt about the inevitable.

"So we only have tonight huh," Huey said, more of a statement than a question.

"Yes," Mai replied quietly.

Huey was quiet once more, and then stood up when a thought flashed through his head.

"Huey?"

"Come on, we're going out?"

"Why?"

"We can't spend tonight moping around. Plus, I've wanted to show you something for a while now," Huey smiled, pulling Mai with him towards the door. He didn't give Mai any room to protest as he led her towards his car and within the next ten minutes they entered the highway.

"Huey," Mai voiced, "do you plan on preventing me from leaving, because if you are, that's insane even for a person like yourself"

"Even if I did I know you would kick my ass and make your way back to Moonrea," Huey smirked. But his very words seemed to have an impact on the two as it got eerily quiet in the car.

"Yeah, I would do that, wouldn't I," Mai whispered, knowing it was more than 75% true that she would indeed return to Moonrea.

"So where are you taking me?" Mai asked in attempt to break the depressing silence.

Huey cleared his throat before replying, "It's a surprise. Why don't we listen to something?"

Huey didn't wait for her reply as he turned on the radio. Rap music blasted through the speakers, leaving Huey to scowl in annoyance.

"Riley," Huey growled lowly, quickly removing Riley's CD and tossing it out the window.

"Was that necessary?" Mai mused, having watched Huey's actions.

"If it means teaching Riley not to mess with my car, then yes," Huey answered bluntly.

From the corner of his eye, Huey saw Mai look the other way, with her hand to her mouth. His best guess, that she was laughing at him. He grinned to himself, glad that the mood had lifted. With one hand still on the wheel, he used the other to check for a suitable radio station they could listen to. He picked a station which had on the news and then focused on driving. When the news ended, a song began to play **(Song: Pentatonix – Royal [Lorde Cover])**. He heard the song get louder, and saw that Mai was turning up the volume and humming to the song.

"I didn't know you listen to acapella songs," Huey commented.

"Oh, I just happen to know the original song," Mai answered.

"This is the first time I see you showing interest in music"

"It's something new, nothing serious"

"Why?"

"I just wanted to try something different"

Huey didn't ask anymore as he drove into another lane, changing the gears of the car and turning into a dirt road.

"Seriously, Huey, where are you taking me? It's almost susnset"

"Don't worry, we're almost there," Huey assured her.

When Huey finally parked his car, darkness had already set in. He switched off the engine and turned to Mai, saying, "We're here"

"And where is here?"

Huey smirked in Mai's direction and exited the car. He rounded the front of the car and opened Mai's door. He held out his hand to her, and was rewarded with a grim expression.

"Should I be concerned that you're acting this...nice?"

"Are you coming or not?"

Mai eyed Huey's hand before placing her own in it and stepping out of the car. Huey guided her, facing her body in a certain direction, to which Mai gasped. They stood at a cliff, and below them was the city, all lit up like the stars in the sky.

"I come here when I want to get away from everything and get my thoughts together," Huey said from behind her, "the view is just a bonus I guess"

Mai let out a short laugh, with her hand to her eyes to wipe a stray tear.

"Mai?"

"You know what," Mai began, "this reminds me of a cave back in Moonrea I haven't visited in a long time. The walls are lined with stones that elicit a rare beauty and the cave is lit up by luminous rocks with different colours. You feel as though you're in a different dimension altogether. It's hard to describe such a place and its best you see it with your own eyes.

"My mother would take me there all the time. It was our spot, and I loved it. Being here reminded me of the good times. I must look pathetic?"

At this point, tears had been streaming down her face, with Mai rubbing her face while scolding herself, "I've really become weak if I'm a crying mess"

"You're not weak," Huey said, holding her hands to stop her from drying her tears, "You are by far the strongest person I know and it's not just your physical strength. Not any person can go through the shit you had to endure all on your own. I know for a fact that you hid your true feelings from the world because you wanted to be a strong symbol for them, even if it was an illusion they made for you. You Mai Mizushima are a jewel. The rarest one of them all. Right now, you don't have to pretend. You don't have to worry about anyone seeing past the mask. Just let it out"

Tears poured out in waves from Mai's eyes as she hugged herself and turned away from Huey. He knew that it would be hard for her to open up so easily, so he let her cry with her back turned to him. When a few minutes elapsed, Huey stepped closer to Mai, circling his arms around her shoulders. She leaned into him, exhausted from crying but more so from the emotional turmoil she had bottled up within her. Huey hugged Mai closer to his person, whispering in her ear, "I'm here for you"


	5. Chapter 4

**Song: Sofia Carson- Ins and Out**

In a jet headed for Japan, Mai sat still, her eyes fixated on the view beyond the window to her right. Her fingers were tapping on an open book that she swiped from Huey's car the earlier that day. It was a historical book about the Cold War which Huey had mentioned was one of his favourites. Music played into her ears, but she paid no attention to it. Her mind was still with Huey, her body remembering his arms around her body. _Huey,_ she thought, closing her eyes and leaning her head against the glass and her mind focusing on him...

 ** _The Night before..._**

When Mai had calmed down from her little episode, she withdrew from Huey's arms and walked closer to the edge of the cliff. She inhaled the night air into her lungs and exhaled it.

"You chose this location well," Mai commented. She grinned at Huey over her shoulder for a moment before looking at the scene before her, "Remind me to show you around when you come to Moonrea"

"Sure," Huey said from beside her. He reached for her hand and she clasped it almost immediately.

With ten minutes having passed, Huey pulled Mai towards his car. Mai assumed that they were leaving, but he only guided her to the bonnet of his car, and he lay down with his back against the windshield, motioning for her to join him. Obliging with his silent request, Mai mimicked his actions, and both teens had a view of the stars pinned onto the night sky.

"It's weird how we always seem to bring out this different side to us whenever we're around each other," Huey began, breaking the comfortable silence.

"I suppose," Mai spoke quietly, but loud enough for Huey to hear, "Does it bother you?"

"Not really. I admit it was weird at first, but I'm getting used to it"

"Me too"

As a comfortable silence settled, Mai reached for Huey's hand, grasping it lightly.

"What's on your mind?" Huey asked.

"Nothing," Mai smiled.

"That can't be true"

"Well it is"

"Mai, tell me what's on your mind"

"Since you're so insistent," Mai huffed, but with no malice, "This is the most content I've felt in a while. I'm going to miss these moments, and I'll miss you more"

"Yeah, same here" Huey whispered. He released his hand from Mai's grasp, encircling it around her shoulder and pulling her closer to him. Mai made it easier by shifting closer to Huey and resting her head against his chest.

"Promise me you won't do anything out of the ordinary," Mai blurted out.

"What?"

"Don't be act different because I'm not around. And don't worry your family too"

"I don't have a reason to do that?"

"Huey, I just don't want you to do anything because of me" Mai pleaded, sitting up to look Huey straight in the eyes.

Huey raised his right hand, cupping Mai's soft cheek. Rubbing it softly, he leaned forward and murmured, "I'm stronger than you make me out to be. Don't worry; it's going to be alright"

Mai sighed, leaning her forehead against Huey's and shutting her eyes. Huey gently caressed Mai's cheek with his thumb. Without any warning, Huey lips met Mai's own in a gentle kiss. Mai still not used to his expression of affection stiffened at first, but soon after kissed him back. It was quite innocent at first, with Huey slipping his hands around Mai's petite waist and pulling her body on top of his. Mai let out a gasp at this action, breaking the kiss momentarily. But Huey merely rubbed her arms, and pulled her back towards him, kissing her once more. Their little make-out session slowly began to build up, with the flames of longing, sadness, desire and passion building up with each kiss and each touch. Mai couldn't get enough of Huey, weaving her fingers into his hair; she had a feeling that Huey couldn't get enough of her either. Hearing a little growl from Huey seemed to encourage her to drawer nearer to him, like a moth to a flame. _What had they been talking about again?_ Mai couldn't remember as the elated feeling she felt soared to greater heights. Her sole focus was on Huey and herself, with them drawing closer with each kiss they shared.

However, Mai's sense of reasoning seemed to snap back when Huey's hands crept underneath her shirt and grazed her skin. She broke the kiss, panting deeply with her heart beating like crazy. Looking at Huey, he was doing the same as well, but had this dazed look in his eyes. Leaning backwards, Mai rubbed her head, inwardly surprised that she hadn't noticed that her hair was no longer tied up in a pony tail. Just what had they done?

 ** _Present time_**

Mai sighed, leaning further into the cool glass, half opening her eyes. What they did was unexplored territory for Mai. She wasn't exactly want to think about what would happen if they hadn't stopped. Was she ready for that kind of step? Mai didn't think further on that, instead focusing on what she would be doing once she returned. Despite it all, she would miss Huey, and so she wouldn't miss him too much, she needed to redirect her attention. These thoughts pretty much consumed Mai's mind until she reached Moonrea. As soon as Mai had set foot in Mizushima land, she had been whisked away by a scolding Megumi to her quarters. Apparently, her father and the council had summoned her and by the looks of it, the meeting would be very long.

* * *

 **Huey P.O. V**

Huey was driving towards home from school, quiet compared to the other people seated in his car. To any person who didn't know Huey very well, he was his usual indifferent self. But on the inside, he was seemingly coming to terms with the fact that he was missing his girlfriend; which was a first for him because he had never felt such emotion of missing a person. Unless he counted Granddad from the one time he went on vacation, then maybe he could admit having felt such. Then again, his grandfather was family, and Mai was not.

Huey turned on the radio, not really caring for the station that came on. Thinking about the night before, it left him slightly hot-blooded. Their make-out session had been, _intense._ If Mai hadn't stopped them, they would probably have crossed uncharted territory...

 ** _The Night Before_**

Huey fell back against the windshield, with an arm draped over his eyes. He couldn't believe that they had actually gone that far with the kiss. What the hell had he been thinking letting his hormones run like that? He usually had more self-control than this, even when he was with Ming. Huey allowed himself time to breathe and cool down, he wasn't sure he could face Mai in the right mind.

"That was some kiss," he heard Mai say, moving from on top of him to his side.

"Yeah," Huey breathed.

"We should probably get going. I'll need to rest before tomorrow," Mai said, changing the topic.

"Yeah"

Huey slid off the bonnet, still not looking at Mai. He got inside, and once he heard Mai close the door from inside, he started the up the car and drove off from the cliff. The silence in between them was awkward and uncomfortable, nothing like the silence before. Huey wasn't sure how start a conversation, but he didn't have to worry much about it.

"Let's set a date," Mai spoke

"A date?"

"Isn't that what people in relationships do?"

"They do. I didn't think you would want to do any of that"

"There's a first time for everything"

Huey was quiet for a moment, and then replied, "How about we go on a road trip?"

"Where?"

"I'll figure something out. But we could go somewhere for the festive season"

"The festive season is Christmas time right?"

"Yeah"

"We could leave around the 19th of December. It will be a week vacation"

"I'd like that"

 ** _Present time_**

Just like that, there was normalcy between the two. Huey smiled to himself, unaware that the conversation in the background had dialled down. It was only when Jazmine –who was in the seat next to him- spoke, "Huey, are you okay?"

"Why?" Huey asked.

"You put a station with k-pop music on and you don't seem to be bothered by it"

Instead of replying, Huey turned off the radio, ignoring the looks by his brother and friends, paying more attention to the road in front of him.


	6. Chapter 5

**Kurosawa Island: The Main Compound**

The people of the Kurosawa clan were glad that the conflict between their clan and the Mizushima clan was over. Truthfully, at the time the crisis started out, they had genuinely believed in the words if their leader Shane. But as the crisis grew, its negative results had proved troublesome for them. As the other clans turned their backs on the Kurosawa because f the decisions of her leader, their trade was affected which lead the people of the Kurosawa clan had to fend for themselves for resources.

However, with the feud between clans having ended, Shane banished, and with relations between the clans forming again, things seemed to look out for the Kurosawa clan. They were glad that a sense of normalcy would return, but not all were happy with the turnout of events.

Akemi Kurosawa, wife of Shane Kurosawa was displeased. She was separated from her husband, and their house had been branded with shame. All the people that had been faithfully following her husband were suffering the same punishment as Shane. Currently a regent was selected to watch over the Kurosawa until her son had reached the age that he would take over.

Despite the time that passed since her husband was punished, she hadn't spoken with her son as her anger towards him was still a roaring flame. Taro had humiliated her by siding with the Jewel brat. But her true fury was focused on Mai and her ally. As it would seem, she was not afforded an opportunity to exact vengeance on the two.

Presently, Akemi was in the Kurosawa gardens. In all of Moonrea, flowers from the surface had been a rarity, but the Kurosawa clan prided themselves in their flora. Akemi was tending to her prized rose garden. Gardening seemed to have the effect to take her mind of the political matters of Moonrea, but it would only take so long. At the sound of footsteps, Akemi turned her sight from the white roses to her advisor and guard, Himiko.

Himiko was an excellent warrior with a strong build of height 5.4. Her brown-black hair was pulled back into a tight bun and she donned a brown yukata. From the time Himiko started serving Akemi, Akemi had taken a liking to her cunning ways and words of advice. It was no surprise that Himiko had served her for more than a decade.

(Conversation is in Japanese)

"Akemi-sama," said Himiko, announcing her presence.

"Himiko," acknowledged Akemi, "Do you know why enjoy tending to roses more than any other flower?"

"I'm afraid I do not"

"They are beautiful little things, and they attract whatever being lays its eye on it. But through their thorns, they protect themselves from those who desire their beauty"

"That is admirable, Akemi-sama"

"My husband was foolish as he was smart. If he had wanted to successfully rule Moonrea, then he should not have delayed the process as much as he had. He should have listened to me, now shame follows the Kurosawa and the Mizushima still look down on us. There must be a way...," Akemi's voice trailed off as she eyed the roses. She missed the glint of recognition shining in Himiko's eyes.

"Akemi-sama," Himiko began, "Perhaps there's still a way for the Kurosawa to be redeemed"

"What do you mean?" Akemi questioned.

"If you still recall, eighteen years ago, you had assembled your own small taskforce. We were to observe the Mizushima matriarch and tail her wherever possible as she was with child"

"How could ever I forget, I had that group assembled to 'deal' with the Mizushima. If that plan had gone right, that Jewel brat wouldn't be alive. It's a good thing I sent Akane away to avoid suspicion. She was the one more 'hands on' with the situation. I had her as my spy within the Mizushima clan, and she was efficient with her work"

"If I may, I know I was a still young at that time, but I think it would interest you to know that Akane had taken advantage of your kindess"

Akemi gave Himiko a sharp look, and demanded, "What do you mean?"

"Akane didn't want anyone to see her off as she left, and has never been in contact since. Doesn't that rouse suspicion?" Himiko explained.

"At the time it was the best option"

"If you allow me, I would like to seek Akane out. I believe that in her time with the Mizushima, she may have discovered a few secrets that could be beneficial to regaining our honour"

"Do as you like, Himiko. Don't disappoint me"

"Yes, Akemi-sama"

* * *

 **Mizushima Island: Mai P.O.V**

Mai had not had things easy since her return to Moonrea. For the past month, she had been confined to the Mizushima island under the watchful eye of her the elders per the orders of her father. The elders were very insistent that she commence her training in being a clan head. It was decided that by the time she was ready (by their standards), then she would lead the Mizushima Clan while her father remained head of all the clans. But before that time arrived, Mai would remain studying and learning the ways of her people.

Currently, she was in her room, slumped over her desk that was littered with books and scrolls that lay open. The majority of her day had been spent poring over the very books for the purpose of analysing and summarising the information, and she was tired of it. Mai had her eyes close, and near sleep when the door to the receiving part of her room slid open. She sat upright almost immediately; posed in a way that any person would think that she had had been reading and not sleeping. But the person that entered was not any person.

"You're working hard, Mai-sama," Megumi greeted.

"Of course, Megumi," Mai greeted.

"If you want anyone to believe that, then you'll have to rub off the lines etched onto your face by the books. You're skin is delicate after all," Megumi grinned, watching the girl's eyes widen as she rubbed her face.

"It's because I haven't done any effective physical training," Mai mumbled, eyeing Megumi sit across her.

"You know there's no need to do any training like before, we're in a time of peace"

"I'm aware of that," Mai grumbled, "But I don't see a reason why I shouldn't be prepared"

"Will there ever be a time when you relax, Mai-sama? You're over-working yourself again"

"There is no time to relax. I may have been a bit reluctant at for a time to take my responsibilities seriously, but I owe to every person in Moonrea to be the best"

"How can you possibly be that when you're exhausted?" questioned Megumi.

But Mai didn't respond, instead she was writing something down in a book. Megumi shook her head and sighed soundlessly, she would have to intervene once more.

"I brought in your washed clothes. Excuse me as I pack them away," Megumi said.

"Alright," Mai replied without looking up to meet Megumi's eyes, "In a few minutes I'll be going to meet my father to discuss some matters"

"Have you and Kenshin-sama reconciled?"

"Our relationship is as it should be. I am his heir and he is my leader. I don't see why there should be anything more than that"

"I see," Megumi responded, noting the iciness in Mai's voice. Megumi went on her way, leaving Mai to her tasks.

* * *

"In my opinion, I believe it would be beneficial to reintegrate the technology of our ancestors back into the clan. And then integrate it to the knowledge of the other clans. The world above is advanced but the Mizushima were years ahead of what they already have now," said Mai.

"You should be aware that not everyone person will be accepting of this new technology and it is no secret the dangers of our clan's knowledge being open to everyone"

"I'm aware of that. I don't intend for our ways to be completely overridden by the modern culture. I'm fully aware that our people -not taking into account those who've already experienced the lifestyle of the surface- would not fully appreciate that change. However, my intention is to integrate for the purpose of learning useful information from above and to better our lifestyles where necessary. As far as learning our clan's history, that should remain with our clan. We should not be ignorant of this vast information but become keepers of it"

"I see. I will take this into consideration"

Mai nodded and began to gather her scrolls that she had laid before him. As she did this, her father spoke, "You still do not acknowledge me?"

"I acknowledge you when necessary," Mai said coldly.

"Mai," Kenshin pleaded, "this silence has to stop. I would like to have my daughter"

Mai remained silent. Having gathered her items, she rose to her feat and bowed before her father.

"I shall take my leave then if there's nothing more to say," Mai spoke flatly. She turned around but stopped at the sound of her father's voice.

"It has come to my attention that you have not taken rest from your training. You are no longer to continue with your training"

"What?!"

"I'm not finished," Kenshin cut in, "I will allow you to return to the surface for a minimum of two weeks. That should be enough time for you to recuperate and continue with your training and lessons. Ichigo and Kitara will be your escorts. I hear it's close to the festive season at the surface. A change of scenery might be good for you"

Mai was dumbfounded. _He's letting me..._

"On one condition,"

 _Never mind,_ Mai internally scowled, turning back to face her father.

"Which is?" Mai deadpanned.

"Visit your mother's workshop,"

"But you've had it sealed off for more than a decade. Why would let me in now?"

Kenshin sighed before replying, "I thought maybe you'd like to connect with your mother somehow, and maybe visiting her most treasured place would do that for you"

It was quiet in the room. Mai could feel her father's eyes on her as she thought about his condition. If she was being completely honest with herself, Mai didn't put much thought into her mother until Huey gave her mother's last letter to her. If there was any time to get to know the kind of person her mother was, it was now. Mai also had to remember that she couldn't spend too long in Moonrea. It was the 20th of December. If she didn't hurry now, the she would be late in her appointment with Huey.

Facing her father, Mai stated, "I'll go to mother's workshop, but not today. As of tomorrow, I'll be going to the surface. And you don't have to send Ichigo and Hanako with me; I'll be alright on my own. If that is all, I'll be on my way"

Mai didn't give her father chance to respond as she gave a respectful bow and left the room. It was a good thing Megumi brought in her clean clothes, now all she had to do was pack her clothes for her trip.

* * *

The following morning, Mai was well on her way to the gateway having checked in with the gate-keeper. She felt slightly giddy knowing that she would be reunited with Huey. And the idea of being out on the surface thrilled her. It was no lie that she loved her home, but she enjoyed the surface and the adventures it brought.

"Mai-sama, are you listening to me?" Megumi called out.

"What is it?" Mai asked, breaking out of her reverie.

"You have to take care of yourself. That includes eating healthy meals and being wary of whom you associate yourself with," Megumi stated.

"I'm pretty sure you know who I'm going to associate," Mai deadpanned.

"That's another thing. I don't know how deep your relationship is with that boy, but even with him you have to be careful"

"What's that's supposed to mean?"

"Pardon me for saying this, Mai-sama, but he's a teenager and so are you. I hope you remember to exercise 'restraint'"

"I don't understand what you're trying to imply, but you should cease this right now"

"Yes, Mai-sama," Megumi replied quietly.

Mai halted in her steps and sighed. With a soft look on her face, she spoke, "I appreciate you for looking after me. But I'll be fine. I know how to take care of myself and I won't do anything to endanger myself"

"I know, Mai-sama," Megumi hummed, "You're a growing woman, but I worry for you still. It's a big world you're venturing into all alone"

"Thank you for your concern, Megumi-san"

Megumi smiled as she laid her hand on Mai's head. Mai whined and walked further ahead, leaving Megumi behind. As Mai trekked on, she paused in her steps when her eyes zeroed in on the person before her.

"What are you doing here?" Mai demanded in an authoritative voice.


	7. Chapter 6

**Huey's dreary Christmas and a crappy New Year**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Just kidding.**

 **Its been a while since I've been on FF. Longer since I've posted any chapter for this story. Seeing as this story rarely gets reviews or reads, it may take a little longer for me to update. Fear not, there are still chapters on the way.**

 **I bring you...**

* * *

Dreary Christmas P.1

* * *

 **Wood-Crest**

December the 22nd had rolled in on residents of Wood-Crest. The neighbourhood was in a festive mood with joy with the snow setting in. Schools had close, children were out playing in the snow, adults were either doing their final Christmas shopping or decorating their home in time for Christmas. The Freemans had other plans going for Christmas.

For the first time in years, Huey had been looking forward to the festive holiday. Well, not the holiday but the person he would be spending his time with. Normally he would spend the majority of his time in his room, not caring to join in the festivities unless his grandfather dragged him downstairs. This time, he would not be spending his time in the house. He had planned everything to perfection, a drive through a few states all through Christmas, then a plane to New York to welcome the New Year. Admittedly it was a cliché choice of vacation plans, but he was willing to do anything that didn't mean having to be near his family and having decent alone time with Mai. He missed her, her company her presence, and every other thing about her. Time had passed slowly for him with Mai not around and having no means to communicate with her (a fact which annoyed him to no end) put damper on his spirits. But he bid his time and waited for the time they were to meet again. They still had miles to go in their relationship, so he was hoping to use that time to know her better and maybe determine what to expect in their relationship.

Huey was seated at his desk reading a book, having spent the better part of the morning packing his clothes and other necessary items he thought he would need when he thought about his plans. He closed his book, thinking it would be a good idea to check over his car once more in order to pass time while waiting for Mai. Leaving his shared room, Huey ventured downstairs to be greeted by the familiar raised voices.

"Aww, please Granddad? I promise nothing will happen," Riley's pleading voice rang out from the living room.

"For the last time, boy," Granddad retorted, "I said no"

 _I wonder what Riley's begging for now,_ Huey thought, hoping to go by unnoticed. He had no intention of being a part of Granddad and Riley's 'showdowns'. Alas, it would seem that that wouldn't be the case.

"Huey!" Granddad called. Huey inwardly smacked his forehead.

"Yeah," Huey replied, entering the room.

"Tell Riley why he can't have parties in my house while I'm gone"

"Riley, Granddad said you can't have parties in his house while he's out," Huey said sarcastically to Riley. Then turning to Granddad asked, "Why you won't be staying home for Christmas?"

"Hgm," Granddad coughed, realising he forgot to inform Huey of the news, "well I..."

"Granddad is taking his girlfriend on a cruise for the next two weeks and he's leaving tonight," Rile cut in with a scowl on his face.

"Who's going to look after Riley?" Huey asked.

"I don't need no babysitter. I'm grown," Riley huffed.

"Yes you do," said Huey and Granddad simultaneously before turning to each other.

"What do you mean 'who's going to look after Riley?' that's your job," Granddad stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Hold on Granddad, I can't stay with Riley. I told you I wouldn't be around for Christmas," Huey said.

"When?"

"Just last week. And you said, I quote, 'Fine by me. It's about time you got out of the house'"

"Well, times change and now you have to stay. I don't trust Riley alone in this anymore than I trust you with 'Dorothy'. You'll have to change your plans. Either you stay with Riley or take him with you"

"That's no fair, Granddad," Riley whined, "Huey's going to make me miserable"

"Better you be miserable than my house be in a disaster. The last time I left you alone I had to pay Mr. Wuncler up to half of my pension to cover up your mess. I ain't letting my money go to waste anymore"

"Granddad, why don't you have someone else watch Riley like Ruckus, or better yet, send him to Chicago"

"And have my money spent on a ticket or babysitter bills? Hell to the no. Only two people that can control Riley, that's you and me. Well, you can put me out of the equation now that I'm going on vacation"

"Granddad," both teens said, but Granddad put his foot down.

"Look, you can have up to eight people in this house. And those people must be approved by Huey," Granddad decided.

"But that means none of my friends can come over," Riley complained.

"Exactly," Granddad said proudly, "If it's only you two destroying my house, I can deal with that. Now, I have a bag to pack and a boat to catch. Excuse me boys"

Granddad left the room humming his signature song. Riley dropped onto the couch with his hands on his head and curses pouring out of his mouth like water out of a tap. Huey pinched rubbed his temples with right hand.

Swearing would be a good idea at this point seeing as his grandfather decided to go on one of his selfish crusades. What was he going to tell Mai?

* * *

 **Later**

Things were pretty much going downhill for Huey after Granddad dropped the bombshell that ruined his perfect vacation plans. First off, it turned out that the Dubois' couple and Junior would be tagging along with Granddad and Tina which meant that Jazmine was in the care of the Freeman brothers until the adults returned. To balance out the sexes, Jazmine brought Cindy with her to the Freeman household. For Huey, that would mean more uncontrollable future disasters with the dangerously unpredictable pair known as Riley and Cindy in the picture. In his mind, Huey had to wonder, could anything possibly get worse?

Currently, Huey was leaning against the kitchen counter, reading, while Jazmine was preparing dinner. Flipping the page, he heard Jazmine say, "You're quiet"

"I've always been quiet," Huey said.

"I noticed you're not happy about us staying here"

"It's nothing you should worry yourself about. It's between me and Granddad. I only wish he hadn't made his plans so last minute"

"Really? That's odd. According to my dad they had been planning this since Thanksgiving"

"What?" Huey asked in disbelief.

"Well, daddy said they had all been looking for a good holiday spot where they could have fun and one where Junior could have fun too without us 'teenagers' hanging around"

"Granddad," Huey bellowed in a low voice.

Huey pinched the bridge of his nose, scowling at the thought that his grandfather had pretty much screwed him over. He was just about ready to call his grandfather and curse him out when the doorbell rang.

"I'll go get it," Jazmine said, wiping her hands. While she was excited over the fact that she had just had a decent conversation with Huey, one look at his face told her it would be wise to leave the kitchen and escape his anger. She passed the living-room, taking a quick glance inside to see Riley and Cindy with their focus on the television. After one look through the peephole, Jazmine opened the door wide and smiled, "You have no idea how happy I am to see you here"

Even though Huey was so occupied with his thoughts, he registered the presence of a person entering the kitchen. Thinking it was Jazmine, he didn't bother saying anything that is until he felt arms wrap around his shoulders from behind him and a soft voice say, "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing really," Huey grinned softly, "just thinking about my annoying grandfather"

"That made you this upset?"

"Not really. Granddad is infamous for ruining our lives for his enjoyment"

"But you're girlfriend is here. Shouldn't that at least put a smile on your face?"

Huey unfurled the arms from around him and guided his girlfriend to his side, kissing her passionately once she settled onto his lap.

"Now that's more like it," Mai smiled, a blush adorning her pale cheeks.

"I see your flirting skills have improved," commented Huey.

"I try," Mai smirked, "So, I gather you have to babysit Riley?"

"That or take him with wherever I planned to go with you. And what I had in mind was a vacation for two not five"

"It's a good thing then, because I actually have something to tell you?"

"What's the matter?" Huey asked worriedly.

Mai would have replied, but another voice answered, "There you two are! Oh my, I hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

Huey and Mai stood up, turning to the entrance of the kitchen with Huey saying, "Taro? What the hell are you doing here?"

"No need for interrogations. This is a time of celebration, yes?" Taro said in Japanese, waving off Huey's question as he inspected the room.

"Your house is a lot smaller than I expected, Huey-san," continued Taro, "but I suppose its moderate enough"

Huey closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose once more. He turned to Mai.

"You brought Taro to Wood-crest?" Huey questioned.

"It wasn't my choice to do it. He decided to follow me to the surface and apparently my father agreed to it"

"How does that make any sense when the both of you are important members of your respected clans? Shouldn't you have bodyguards?"

"I don't," Mai answered slowly, "but my father assigned guards from my clan to watch him. We had to make an arrangement with them so they don't tail us all the time"

"Oh my gosh," a surprised Jazmine spoke up, making everyone in the room face her, "are you two like part of the yakuza or something?"

"Jazmine...," Huey began, but was cut off by the shouts of Riley and Cindy.

"I know I heard someone say Yakuza," Cindy shouted, entering the kitchen, "Where 'em b*****s at?"

"'Ey yo, we gon' have some gangsters up in here?" Riley asked excitedly.

The chatter between the three teens (Jazmine, Riley and Cindy) just kept increasing. At one point, Taro joined in just for the fun of it by annoying Mai with endless questions (their conversation in Japanese) which just seemed to rile the other three teenagers even more.

"Everybody just shut the f*** up!" Huey yelled, which effectively did the job. Everyone's eyes were now on Huey, forgetting the earlier squabble.

"Let's set the record straight," Huey began, "that my girlfriend and Taro -while they may be Japanese- are not part of or affiliated with the yakuza clan or equally gangster related clans. So don't be expecting any gangster s*** to happen tonight or any other night. They are my guests from Japan and are here for the holiday. I've had a pretty f***** up day so please calm the f*** down and eat. Got it?"

The other teens watched as Huey left the room, clearly ticked off and they could gather that much with all of Huey's cursing.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N**

 **This chapter is dedicated to 'Iluvboondocks'. Just wanted to wish you an awesome day and I hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

 **Dreary Christmas Part 2**

* * *

The other teens watched as Huey left the room, clearly ticked off and they could gather that much with all of Huey's cursing.

"Whew," Cindy whistled, "somebody definitely needs to get laid"

"Damn, been a while since I've seen Huey that pissed," Riley said.

"Someone should go check on him," Jazmine suggested.

"Well it damn well ain't gon' be me. Come on, Cindy," Riley said, guiding Cindy back into the living-room.

"I'll go talk to him," Mai assured Jazmine, then speaking in Japanese, "Taro, stay out of trouble"

"Yes, yes," Taro said in English.

Mai took climbed up the staircase, and marched her way to Huey and Riley's shared room, barging inside. Just as she expected, Huey was laying on his bed with his eyes closed and an angry look adorning his face.

"That was quite the outburst," Mai said. Huey didn't say anything, instead turning his body away from Mai. Mai closed the door and went over to Huey's side of the room, folded her arms and declared,

"Look, I know that you're not the kind of person to let your temper get the best of you. I can only assume that it's something that has been troubling you for a while. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Mai," Huey replied.

"If you expect me to coddle you like a child then you are wrong and play an endless mouse game, then you're wrong. You're telling me," Mai demanded.

Huey gave a frustrated sigh and turned to lie on his back once more with his left hand draped over his eyes.

"Huey," Mai pressed.

"I'm angry alright," Huey began haughtily, "This vacation was supposed to be about us; just you and me. Then Granddad goes ahead and messes everything up by going for his stupid boat trip and leaving me to babysit Riley yet he knew the plans I had. On top of that, I just keep having responsibility after responsibility dumped on me. All I wanted was a perfect holiday"

A short silence followed, but –much to Huey's surprise- it was broken by Mai's laughter. Huey's arm slid off his face as he glared at Mai.

"What's so funny?" Huey demanded once Mai's laughter died down.

"You sound like a child that has had his toy removed from his grasp by his mother," Mai replied, "I understand that you're having a hard time with your Granddad deciding things for you, So what if the plans you had are a little altered, it's not like it's the end of the world. Granted there are more people than you would like, you're brother being one of them, but that doesn't mean we can't make the best of the situation"

Huey remained silent, slid his feet to the side of the bed and kept his eyes downcast. Mai sighed and sat beside her boyfriend.

"Can we go downstairs and attempt to make this a little less awkward with the others?" asked Mai.

"I just need time to sort out my thoughts. You can go on ahead without me," Huey declared.

Sighing, Mai stood up and left the room. She couldn't believe that Huey would let such a small thing affect him, and more so that she couldn't do anything about it. She hated the fact that he kept information to himself whenever something was bothering, and she hated it even more that he was not going to deal with it rationally. If Huey wasn't going to rise up to the occasion, she would just have to take care things herself!

Once at the bottom of the stairs, Mai followed the voices she heard into the sitting room where she found the other teens talking amongst themselves. Jazmine, being the first to notice Mai standing there, got to her feet, asking, "Where's Huey?"

"He'll be down when he feels like it," Mai replied, "Is dinner ready?"

"Yes"

"Let's go set up dinner," Mai said.

Jazmine gave an affirmative nod and both girls went into the kitchen. Jazmine started off with warming the food while Mai set the utensils on the table. Within five minutes, they completed their task and Mai called out to the others that food was ready. The evening meal was comprised of spaghetti and meatballs.

"We're eating this?" Taro asked Mai in Japanese as he took his seat beside Mai.

"Yes," Mai answered, taking her seat.

"Let's say grace," Jazmine announced. She was met with a blank stare from Taro and two groans from Riley and Cindy.

"Really, Jaz?" Cindy whined.

"Why not," Jazmine retorted.

"Grace?" Taro whispered to Mai.

"It's something religious families do to give thanks for the food before eating," explained Mai in an equally low voice, then speaking aloud, "It's time to eat not argue. Jazmine, just say grace so we can eat"

"Thank you. Now let's close our and bow our heads," Jazmine said.

After Jazmine said grace, they all began to eat (not before Mai and Taro saying a quiet ' _itadakimasu')._ The whole time they ate, Huey didn't come down (Mai felt slight anger and disappointment at Huey's absence but would not show it).

"This dish is delectable considering it's not a dish from home," Taro commented, forgetting to speak in English.

"What did you say, yakuza?" Riley said, pointing a fork at Taro.

"It's Taro, Riley," Mai said, "And he said that he enjoyed the food. You should thank Jazmine for the meal, Taro-san"

"You have excellent culinary skills, Jaz-chan," Taro commented, smiling at Jazmine.

The poor girl blushed and mumbled a small thank you. No more conversation was made until they all finished their meal.

"Now that we are done with eating, there's something I'd like to address before we all go our separate ways," said Mai, "That means you remain seated Riley and Cindy"

"Why the hell do I have to listen to you?" Riley exclaimed, standing up, "You ain't the boss of me"

"Just because you're grandfather is gone doesn't mean you can do whatever you want. Correct me if I'm wrong, but if he finds out that you did something stupid in this house under Huey's watch then it's you that gets Granddad's fury. So, if you don't sit down now, you're going to regret it," Mai declared with a dark undertone to her voice. Riley glared at her and Mai did the same with much more intensity.

"Sit," Mai ordered. It took five minutes of thick silence, but Riley cracked under the pressure and sat down grudgingly. Cindy didn't take it too kindly.

"What the –you're going to let her do that?" Cindy demanded.

"Shut it, Cindy," Riley hissed. Cindy opened her mouth but then shut it when she saw a tremble in Riley's fists.

"Now," Mai began, "as you all know, we're spending the Christmas holidays together. While it seems like a great opportunity given that the adults are not here, it also means we have to take up responsibilities to avoid any unnecessary fights"

"What do you mean by 'we', it's not like you live here," Riley pointed out.

"We won't," Mai replied (referring to Taro and herself), "But we will be here for most of the holiday. Moving along, we have to all come to a compromise where we can all get along which pretty much includes dividing up the chores equally and deciding on what to do to enjoy ourselves"

"We could have a Christmas movie marathon," Jazmine suggested.

"I say we go on a drive-by round the neighbourhood," Cindy declared proudly.

"What we need is a huge party to shake things up," Riley said.

"I suggest we have activities that don't involve us staying indoors a lot. I'm sure there's much to see," Taro spoke.

Chatter went round the table as to whose idea was the best.

"Alright!" Mai shouted, "Let's do things this way. Excluding Christmas day and New Years, we can hold a raffle as to what we do on each day. We'll write down ideas for activities we can do so that we can fill up the time as much as possible and everyone gets to do the activity elected for the day. But this excludes huge parties and dangerous things like drive by or anything equally capable of putting us in jail"

"That's no fair!" Riley and Cindy shouted at the same time.

"I agree with, Mai"

Everyone turned to see Huey at the entrance of the kitchen.

"That's the best compromise we can have. Equal chores and equal activity suggestions," Huey continued, "Agreed?"

After a few grumbles, the six teens agreed to the terms. Hopefully the mini-alliance would mean no causalities. With the meeting over, Mai volunteered to clear up mess in the kitchen while the others went on to relax. Huey remained in the room to eat his dinner which he didn't bother to warm up.

"Are you okay now?" asked Mai when she was sure that they were alone.

"Yeah. I'm sorry about the way I acted. You were right about me acting like a child," Huey said.

"I'm glad that you're feeling better"

"You're good, I mean with the whole tough love and taking control of the situation. You have good leadership skills on you"

"I am destined to rule an entire land"

They remained quiet afterwards, with Mai cleaning up and Huey eating. As Mai finished off with the last plate, she felt Huey lean over from behind her and place his plate in the sink causing a spark in her gut. Expecting Huey to move away, she was surprised when he instead slipped his arms around her waist and placed a kiss on her neck. Her breath caught in her throat as shivers ran down her spin. She gulped slowly and murmured, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Huey replied, leaning his chin on the curve of her shoulder, "I'm glad you're here"

"Me too"


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

 **Dreary Christmas Part 3**

* * *

 **MYSTERY P.O.V**

A middle aged Asian woman sat in the backyard of her moderately sized home, basking in the December afternoon sun. Despite the fast approaching Christmas season, she found that she wasn't a very festive woman, and would much rather spend her time at home relaxing. Living in a land so different from her own was something of a spectacle for her. She enjoyed the warm rays of the sun, so warm and bright, and ever so welcoming. In all her time spent in different countries, she found that she liked the country Namibia the best. Admittedly, life had been difficult for her, with a few regrettable choices here and there, but at this moment she couldn't care less.

"Mother," a voice called from behind her.

She opened her eyes, seeing the dark haired teenager that was her son, exit the house.

"Yes, son?"

"We're going to miss our flight if you continue standing out there like that"

"But, Kai-kun, it's going to be cold in Japan. And you don't get weather like this at this time of year," she laughed, joining her son and guiding him inside.

"But you know how I really wanted to go for this trip. We've been postponing it for a long time"

"I know. Let's get going"

The truth is, she had no intention of returning to Japan, for it was too near her home. It was highly unlikely that anyone would recognise her no, as she was no longer the young woman she used to be, but that did not mean that she stop being cautious. However, she couldn't deny Kai the chance to learn about his culture, or the nearest thing to it at least. They were only going there for a week and would return soon after. Once she was back, she would be able to breathe easier. For now, she would smile with Kai and make sure he had the time of his life.

* * *

 **Mai P.O.V**

The days leading up to Christmas have been interesting for the most part. The raffle idea somewhat worked for the past few days. For the first day, we went out to the movies on and spent some time at the mall to buy stuff we would need to stay indoors for the rest of the week. I'm pretty sure those were Taro's suggestions for the day, but since they worked out okay for everyone, there were no immediate complaints. After the movie, Jazmine took it upon herself to show Taro all there was to do at a mall while Riley and Cindy snuck off somewhere. As for Huey and I, we were pretty much avoided walking around the crowded mall and opted to sit in a café.

"So," I started off, "first day so far so good"

"I guess so," Huey replied, sipping on a hot beverage, "But I'm wondering how long it will actually last"

"Agreed," I laughed, drinking my hot-chocolate. We chose to sit in a corner booth away from the window of the café. The café was mostly filled with people taking a break from their last minute shopping spree and a warm place to escape the cold.

"What do you want to do next?" I hear Huey ask.

"I don't know," I reply, "I mean, apart from going to the movies and just hanging out at the mall, what more is there to do?"

"Given that I'm not really a mall person, I have no idea"

"Maybe we should have gone with Jazmine… Then again, I highly doubt we'll have more time of just you and me"

Huey looked surprised by my statement and then smiled softly, holding my hand in his. We spent the next few hours in the café talking, mainly about our everyday lives future plans, until Jazmine and Taro came back with a lot of bags in hand. With nothing else to do, we headed back to the house and found Riley and Cindy high. It was not a great sight mind you.

The following day, we pretty much found ourselves at a race-track out of the suburbs (note, this was totally Cindy's idea). I couldn't help but wonder if it was even safe for drivers to go all crazy with the snow and all, but I guess the organisers found a way to work around that. Huey and I were a bit sceptical about it all, mostly because we wanted to stay indoors; but the others dragged us out anyways and I have to admit despite the cold, it was enjoyable. What we didn't realise, was that there was a disaster brewing…

 **Normal P.O.V**

Mai, Jazmine and Taro were seated in the stands, waiting for Huey who had gone off to buy something hot in the cold weather including Riley and Cindy who had left to check out the race line-up that would be next.

"Where's Huey with that coffee?" mumbled Mai.

Having heard her, Taro laughed, "Are you that weak against these elements, 'Jewel'?"

"I am not weak," Mai hissed, "I merely detest this sort of climate wherever I am"

"Don't worry, Mai. Huey will be back soon and you'll feel better right after drinking something hot. It will warm you right up," Jazmine piped up.

"I don't need anything to drink. Just a beautiful smile," Taro said, winking at Jazmine. The poor girl blushed and hit Taro's shoulder playfully. Mai rolled her eyes at their actions. The two hadn't part from each other since the time at the mall the day before. With all the flirting, blushing and giggles, Mai couldn't but feel a tad sour inside at it all. It was hypocritical of her to think all this seeing as she was in a relationship with Huey, but all that didn't mean she had to like what she saw. It was too much and she would rather they tone it down if it was to continue any further.

A loud siren sound rang out, signalling that the race was about to start. It was at this moment that Huey marched up to them with a tray of star bucks drinks.

"It's about time," Mai stated holding out her hand expecting her cup. Huey handed out the beverages and looked around with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Where's Riley?" Huey asked.

"He must still be out with Cindy," Mai answered drinking the heavenly coffee.

"But isn't the race about to start?"

"Well…yes"

Huey sat down and searched his pocket for his phone, but then froze. Mai watched Huey frantically search his pockets and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I can't find my car keys or my phone," answered Huey.

"Well where did you put them?"

"In my jacket pocket, but they're not there. I could have sworn…," Huey paused, as a dark look reflected in his eyes.

"We have to get back to the house," Huey said, standing up and marching out of the stands with Mai right behind him.

"Huey!" Jazmine called out in pursuit, "What's going on?"

"Riley stole my car and my phone," Huey growled angrily.

"That's not a big problem is it?" Taro asked.

"Riley's probably throwing a party right now and it will be a long ride to Woodcrest with public transport. Shit, it's not even the worst part!"

"How can it get any worse?" Mai asked.

"Granddad is going to call me later today at 8pm. If I don't answer my phone, he's going to check the surveillance cameras in our house. You can imagine the bucket of shitload we'll be in. Not to mention that Riley has no idea about it!"

It was pretty clear that it would be a race against time to get back to Woodcrest fast in order to save their asses. Currently it was 4:30 pm, and it would take roughly two hours to get to the city and another two to reach Woodcrest. Jazmine started off with making calls to Riley, Cindy and Huey's phones. But all of her attempts were in vain. Only time could tell if they would be able to set things right.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N**

 **This chapter is specially dedicated to IluvBoondocks. I hope you enjoy this chapter on your special day!**

* * *

 **Dreary Christmas Part 4**

* * *

The four teens sat in tense silence in the train, but it was Huey's actions that were the cause of their unease. His face held a frown ever since they boarded the train, his arms were and his foot tapped at a constant rhythm.

"How badly in trouble do you think we're going to be?" Jazmine asked.

"Badly enough," Huey hissed.

"Can't we call anyone to help?"

"None that I know of,"

"I don't see how there should be any cause for trouble," Taro said, "If anything, it should only be on Riley-kun to take blame"

"Taro-san," Mai began, "You fail to realise that his actions affects everyone"

"As Jaz-chan says, call someone, Mai-sama. You can contact the guards' your father sent with us right? Just send them to sort it all out," Taro suggested, "Honestly, it just surprises me that you forget the cards you hold sometimes"

"For once you actually make yourself useful," Mai smirked, pulling out her phone.

As Mai began making he calls, Huey turned to Taro with a relaxed face and said, "You may have saved our asses. Arigato, Taro"

"It was nothing," Taro replied in Japanese.

"I can't believe you have bodyguards to help us out like that. You're really smart, Taro," Jazmine said as she hugged Taro's arm.

"But a part of it was your idea, Jaz-chan," Taro replied, smirking in Jazmine's direction. The girl blushed in response as Mai began to speak.

"They're on their way to the house," Mai grinned, "I gave them _instructions_ to properly _diffuse_ the situation should they find one"

"What do you mean by that?" Huey asked.

 **The Freeman Residence: Riley and Cindy**

Despite the late afternoon, the party was already in full swing. With the music reaching every corner of the house, alcohol reigning freely and people littered around just the same, there was no doubt that people were having a good time. Riley was in the living-room having a game with one his buddies, Alex, at the same time sharing the story of how he conned his brother of his car.

"I'm telling you man, it was awesome," Riley boasted, "and easy too. All I had to do was pretend to be all good and get everyone to the hangout at the track. Then I just swiped Huey's keys and bam! Out like a bos…Ey yo, Alex*, quite cheatin'"

 **(Alex is from the first book. Huey's classmate)**

There was laughter was laughter going round at the story and Riley's frustration at the game which ended with Riley loosing. Cindy came in and sat on Riley's lap as he tossed his console to another person.

"Hold up, Riley," Alex said, putting the console down, "There's no way it was that easy. This is Huey we're talking about and I can't believe that you were able to pull that off without a hitch"

"I ain't lyin', it was that easy," Riley declared.

"Better believe we did it," Cindy chimed in, "All Huey wanted to do was please his girl"

"Huey? A girlfriend? Please," Alex said laughing it off as if it was a joke.

"No no it's true," Riley stated, "She came up all in her from Japan and all just to see Huey. She even calms his ass down when he was pissed in our faces and shit. We didn't think she was real when she came through for Thanksgiving"

"I'll believe it when I see— "

Suddenly the power went out and the house was shrouded in darkness together with a short silence that was followed by complaints.

"What the hell!" Riley cursed, getting up with Cindy. Before he could even go to check what was wrong with the electricity, a loud siren rang out and lights of blue and red flashed through the windows.

"Shit, it's the cops!" someone yelled, "Run!"

And thus the chaos began. Everyone began to rush out of the Freeman residence through the back in a haze of confusion.

"Riley Freeman. Cindy McPhearson, remain in the residence for detainment," a male voice shouted through a speaker.

"Oh hell naw," Riley yelled, turning in the direction of the back door, "I'm a f*** up the person who snitched"

"Where the hell do you think you're going Riley?" Cindy said, pulling out guns from who knew where considering she had on a skin tight woollen dress.

"Out the door. What the hell does it look like?"

"But they after us," Cindy shouted, "and I ain't going"

Riley grabbed Cindy by the waist and ran for the exit with a fuming Cindy that was hurling insults at Riley. By the time they exited the house, they were the last to leave. It surprised the teenagers to be met with huge light that was focused on them, but not long enough for them to do anything because the pressure points of their necks were hit and the both collapsed to the ground.

When they came to, they were in a dark room and each tied to a chair. A lamp came on that shone in their faces, temporarily blinding.

"Aw hell. Turn it off !" Riley yelled. Cindy hurled insults as the light was dimmed.

"Glad to see you're awake," they heard Mai said.

"Mai!" they said at the same time.

"You two are complete idiots," Mai continued.

"Why are tied up?" Riley questioned.

"You better be letting us out of here," Cindy demanded.

"Now where's the fun in that," Taro chuckled, slipping out of the shadows which spooked out Riley and Cindy since they didn't hear him.

"I knew it," Cindy shouted, "You all are yakuza aren't you"

"No," Mai smirked, leaning closer to Cindy, "but worse. Much, much worse"

"Aw hell naw! I ain't ending it here like this," Riley yelled, "You let me out right now…"

"Or what?" Taro taunted, "You're going to cry to Huey to come save you?"

"Taro-san," Mai cut in, "he will not find this place. After all, they did us a favour and made sure of that"'

"Right," Taro grinned, putting his fist near his head in a knock like fashion, "I forgot. Would you like to get things started my lady?"

"With pleasure," Mai said walking to the end of the room.

"What the hell do you mean by Huey's not coming?" Riley demanded.

"After that little stunt you pulled," Mai began, looking around the room, "Huey was upset. Frustrated too. So, I offered to help him out with his little problem and he accepted. In fact, he gave me permission to fix his problem with a _permanent_ solution"

Mai's sweet and yet crazed looking smile didn't leave much of good feeling in the two.

"Quite m-messing with us, b*****," Cindy said, but she couldn't help the shivers that ran down her spine.

"Y-yeah," Riley jumped in, "Huey would never let anything happen to me"

"Really?" said Mai, "Taro-san, if you could…"

"Hai, hai, my lady," Taro agreed, pulling out a phone and tapping on the screen.

 ** _An audio began to play_**

 _"Dammit, Riley is so dead. I can't believe he took my car!"_

 _"Calm down, Huey. We just need to get back to the…"_

 _"No, I'm done. I'm DONE! Screw Riley and screw Granddad. I just wish I didn't have to put up with everything"_

 _"Would you like me to fix it for you, babe? You don't have to deal with it. Just say yes, and after, we could go on that trip you wanted. Hm?"_

 _"You would?"_

 _"But of course. Your happiness is my happiness"_

 _**Audio ends**_

"And that's how it is," Mai smirked, and continued in a sultry voice, "I'm going to enjoy this very much"

"Huey would never do that! You's a liar!" Riley shouted, shaking against the ropes.

"When I get out of these, you will be sorry, b****!" Cindy cried out in frustration, blinking away the tears.

Mai laughed very sweetly, "Your cries and pleas are so cute. Too bad it wasn't enough"

In the semi-darkness, the teens watched as Mai fiddled with something in her arms and were horrified to hear the sound of a chainsaw.

"What the hell! You crazy!" Riley screamed as Mai stepped closer. Cindy was crying beside Riley and begging Mai to stop. Mai raised the chainsaw above her head.

"I hope you have repented enough," Mai cackled, "whoever you meet on the other side might not be merciful"

"Huey! HUEY! I'm sorry, man. I'm real sorry! Please save me! Huey!"

Just when he thought it would be all over, the chainsaw suddenly turned off and the entire room was filled with light and laughter. Riley and Cindy were confused when they saw a laughing Taro and a smirking Mai.

"Was that good enough for you Huey?" asked Mai, looking behind her as Huey stepped into the room with Jazmine behind him. Mai put the chainsaw on the table and went over to Huey who kissed her forehead.

"Mai, that was the funniest and creepiest thing I ever saw," Jazmine said.

"Can I say that I'm glad to not be on your bad side," Taro added.

What's going on?" Riley asked, completely confused by what was happening at the moment.

"Thanks to your dumb ass actions, we nearly had our asses handed to us by Granddad. If I didn't get back home in time, he would have checked the surveillance cameras," Huey explained, "That aside, I asked the guys to help me to avoid that"

"You mean you called the police on me?!" Riley shouted out.

"No," Mai answered, "It was a hoax to make you think the police were here yet in fact there were none. I personally hope you have learnt your lesson to do stuff and not consider the consequences. And that goes for you, Cindy. It doesn't help anyone when you break a deal we made and we all suffer because of you"

"You scared us shitless!"

"I have amazing acting skills," Mai replied.

"So you ain't part of a gang or anything?" Cindy asked timidly.

"No gangs"

Cindy sighed in relied

"You have something to say, Riley?" Huey asked, looking at Riley who had his head low.

"I'm sorry and I'll never do it again," Riley mumbled, but loud for everyone to hear, "You ain't going to get rid of me or anything right?"

"No. You're my brother"

They got Riley and Cindy out and escorted them back up so that the two could recover from their trauma. Safe to say that, the gangster duo wouldn't be causing trouble for a while.

On Christmas morning, all six teenagers stayed in watching movies, playing games and just chilling. At some point in the evening, Huey took Mai outdoors and into his car. He started it up to turn on the heater so that they could be warm.

"Where are going?" Mai asked, confused.

"Nowhere," Huey grinned mischievously.

"Then…"

Huey drew Mai closer to him and kissed her. It would be another five minutes before they remembered to breath and let go of each other.

"What was that?" Mai asked, still dazed by the kiss.

"Mistletoe," Huey said, pointing upwards. Mai looked up to see the little plant that had clearly been taped to the ceiling of the car.

"You have weird traditions," Mai smiled, drawing Huey closer so that they could continue with their make-out session.


	11. Chapter 10

**New Year, New Trouble**

* * *

 **Mai P.O.V**

"When you said 'I'm taking you out', I was not expecting this," I said to Huey as I stared at the frozen water body.

"What were you expecting, a lunch date?" Huey teased.

"No," I replied dumbly, "but it didn't include being outdoors either"

Perhaps you are confused by reaction; allow me to lay a bit of foundation as an explanation.

Today's New Year's Eve. Earlier in the morning, Huey woke me up saying we had to leave early for the 'date' he planned on having before his grandfather turned his holiday upside down. We had not been able to do much 'alone' with the others around. Granted Riley and Cindy didn't pull any silly stunts since that 'day', but Huey didn't take chances. Not that any trouble happened worth mentioning; in fact, we had a pretty good time with each other. I can say for certain that I have somewhat achieved another level in terms of my relationships with everyone. I can admit that we're somewhat friends given all the bonding we did (for the record, Taro is still an idiot).

So when Huey suggested we head out for the day, I was unsure about us both not being in attendance in the Freeman Household. However, Huey suggested leaving my bodyguards to keep occasional surveillance just to keep things in check. Although, with Riley and Cindy sleeping in to stay up all-night for new-years, and Jazmine educating Taro on western traditions, there wasn't really much cause for alarm. After all, Huey assured me we would be back well in time for the New Year's Celebration.

So we drove out of Wood-Crest, way further out to a little lodge that was near a frozen lake for…

"Skating? You brought me out here to ice-skate?"

"Yeah," Huey replied.

"I don't know how to skate," I stated bluntly.

"I know," said Huey, reaching out his hand to me, "I'm going to teach you"

 **Third P.O.V**

Mai and Huey had gone into the main office of the lodge to enquire about skates and returned outside after being assisted. Both sat on a bench to change their shoes for the pair given. In the time that they were inside, other people gathered on the little lake, gliding along the ice. There were children playing, couples skating around (if they were not parents standing on the bank watching their kids) and others skating by themselves. At a safe distance away from the bank stood a little gazebo and underneath a table with refreshments ready for tired skaters.

"Are you done, Mai?" Huey asked.

"Yes," Mai answered, "Now what do we do next?"

Huey stood up, perfectly balanced on the blades and held out his hand to Mai. Mai took hold of his hand and followed his lead, but it was difficult to keep balance on the ice skates. Nearly tripping, Huey held a firm grip on Mai's waist, and saying, "Careful!"

"Don't mind me, let's just go," Mai said, a little embarrassed.

They made their way carefully towards the ice, with Huey giving instructions to Mai as they got on the ice. Safe to say, it was a trying activity for Mai. She had to hold on to Huey fort the majority of the time she had to skate, and it annoyed her that she struggled with skating. After nearly falling for what was the nth time, Huey chuckled as he said,

"There's no need to rush. Just take your time to learn how to balance and then you can begin to push little by little"

"I hate this," Mai stated.

"You're still learning, Mai. I promise, once you get the hang of it you'll enjoy every bit of it"

"I feel vulnerable, like I have no control of my body"

"That's why you're leaning on me"

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Can't say I'm not"

Mai pouted and gave Huey a light shove, but doing so caused him to lose balance and fall with her following suit and landing on top of him.

"Oof!"

"Itai*!"

(*Japanese for ouch)

"Another thing about skating," Huey wheezed, "you don't shove the person you're leaning on"

"Sorry," Mai apologised.

Huey shook his head and faced Mai, "Its fine. I like this view anyway"

"Is this supposed to be some tactic to woo me?"

"Is it working?"

"Perhaps," Mai replied with a smile. She leaned down and gave Huey a small kiss on his lips before getting up. Once she had perfect balance, she stretched her hand to Huey.

"Well, are you going to keep lounging on the ice or will you actually be useful and teach me how to skate?"

Huey grinned and got up, "I think that's enough lessons for one day. How about I skate and you just lean on me and enjoy the ride?"

"With pleasure"

They spent the next twenty-five minutes with Huey gliding around the ice with Mai hanging onto his arm the entire time. This part of skating she enjoyed (even though Huey was doing all the work). She laughed with glee, enjoying the rush of wind and adrenaline, while Huey chuckled loudly, enjoying this little time he had with his girlfriend. The original plan was to stay a week at the lodge, teach Mai to skate, go exploring, and all sorts of activities. But right now, this was enough for him, as long as he was beside her, and as long as he could share these moments with her, to bask in her laughter and smiles, then it was enough for him. From afar, others smiled at the sight of the young couple enjoying themselves; the fondness in the teens was truly remarkable.

Once they got off the ice, Mai and Huey exchanged their skates for regular shoes and went over to the refreshments table for a hot beverage. Mai savoured the hot chocolate to the fullest, happy to have something warm her up.

"So, ready to go back to Wood-Crest?" Huey asked sipping on his coffee.

"Yes," Mai replied. She quickly finished her hot chocolate and disposed the used plastic cup into a nearby waste bin. When Huey had done the same thing, they trudged in the snow, hand in hand back to the car.

"I don't like skating much," Mai began, "but I do like spending time with you"

"Same," Huey said.

"I'm not ready to go back to what waits for us at Wood-Crest. Too many responsibilities to think about"

"I know," Huey agreed, "but we don't have to hurry back. We just have to be in time to prepare for the New Year"

"Good"

* * *

 **Later Back in Wood-Crest**

When the couple arrived back in Wood-Crest, they were surprised to not only find the house still in one piece, but decorated in preparation for the crossover that would happen later that night. Huey and Mai split up once they entered the house, with Huey going to check on Riley and Mai headed for the kitchen where she found Jazmine and Cindy in a heated discussion.

"That stuff is nothing compared to Hip-hop. Even RnB's music is better than theirs!" Cindy yelled.

"I'm telling you they're the best!" Jazmine protested.

"No it ain't!"

"Yes it is!"

"It ain't"

"Yes it is!"

"NO IT AIN'T!"

"YES IT IS!"

"Ladies!" Mai shouted, gaining their attention, "What is going on?"

"Well, I wanted to play some k-pop music on the radio while we wait for tonight but Cindy was being rude about it," Jazmine explained.

"Duh. That music sucks and there's no way I'm listening to it," Cindy retorted

"It does not suck!"

"Yes it does!"

"Okay enough!" Mai cut, "Obviously this debate about k-pop is not going to end anytime soon and as far as I see it, it should not be any of our concern if we want to enter the New Year –which is like two hours away- with a clear conscious and no bad feelings on our minds. How about we pause this for another day? You two can listen to your preferred genres of music on your own and we'll let whatever radio station is on play their selection of music. Deal?"

The girls nodded reluctantly and went on their separate ways. Mai sighed in relief as Huey walked in the kitchen.

"Crisis?" Huey asked.

"Sort of, but successfully averted," Mai answered, "What are the boys up to?"

"Riley was teaching Taro how to play videogames. I think Taro's addicted"

Mai shook her head, "Trust Riley to actually convince Taro to actually like those things"

"Yeah. Let's go watch the countdown in the living room"

"What do you expect from this New Year?" Mai asked as they made themselves comfortable in the living room.

"Finish high school smoothly, then college I guess. How about you?" Huey asked.

"I suppose to have a good, problem free year. And hopefully that my training goes smoothly"

"Hmm. What about your dad? Do you plan on carrying grudges?"

"My father is another matter entirely. I'll deal with him when I get home"

"Are you finally going to reconcile with him"

"Maybe, but I would rather not think about it right now. Tomorrow's problems will be dealt with tomorrow"

"Alright"

They continued watching the live coverage of the New Year Crossover in New York until it was time for the countdown. The other teens had gathered into the living room, waiting for the 10 second start. The announcer on the TV announced that the countdown was near and couples best prepare for their new year's kisses. Mai and Taro promptly asked for explanations, but the countdown began.

10

.

9

.

8

.

7

.

6

.

5

.

4

.

3

.

2

.

1

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR**

Cindy and Riley did a full on smooch.

Jazmine shyly kissed Taro's kiss and looked away. A blushing Taro looked was stunned by Jazmine's actions, but returned the sweet gesture with a kiss to Jazmine's temple.

"Happy New Year, Huey," Mai smiled softly.

"Happy New Year, Mai," Huey replied. He leaned down and kissed Mai. Both had full hope that the year would be good to them as this moment was, but fate is a funny thing (ATLA Uncle Iroh referenceJ).

* * *

 **Japan**

Kai and his mother had a grand time in Japan. They had been to temples to participate in traditional New Year traditions, visited famous city spots, and did shopping (a lot being merchandise for Kai). They had no family to visit, but spending time together was nonetheless special to the two. It had been a day after New Year, and they were preparing to go back to their home in Namibia.

"Mother," Kai asked, opening the bedroom door, "are you ready to go?"

"Almost, son," the woman answered, "Have you checked of we left anything on the rooms?"

"I did a full sweep of the place, there's nothing we left"

"Passports and necessary documentation?"

"All in the travel packs"

"What would I do without you, my boy?" Kai's mother smiled, as she closed the last of her bags.

Kai answered with a grin, "Life wouldn't be as nice"

Kai's mother laughed as she gathered her bags and followed Kai out of the suite they booked. They took a taxi to the airport, and once there, headed for plane. As they neared their gate, Kai said, "Mother, I really had a great time here"

"Me too, Kai-kun"

"Why don't we come and live here?"

"I've told you before, this place has bad memories"

"What kind of memories? You've never explained them to me"

"Kai-kun, there's a time and place for this kind of conversation," Kai's mother said sharply.

"Sorry, mother"

As they passed gate entrances for certain flights, Kai's mother caught sight of a familiar face. Her body froze as the person before her seemed to recognise her as well.

"Kai," the woman said alarmed, "we need leave the airport"

"What? Why?" the boy asked confused. But his mother was already walking in the opposite direction. As he followed his mother, Kai noticed that she kept glancing over her shoulder. He almost did the same, but his mother snapped, "Don't look behind you. Keep your face forward!"

Kai followed his mother's instruction, slightly panicked by the look in her eyes. He gathered that there was someone his mother knew that was following them. What he didn't understand was why they were being followed and why his mother was terrified so. Whoever was chasing them didn't seem to catch up to them yet, they probably had a difficult time navigating through a lot of people. Once outside his mother shoved him into a taxi that was already there (probably dropping another person off) and quickly followed suit, but not before a voice yelled out,

"Akane! Kurosawa Akane!"

It was the first time he saw his mother so terrified.

"To the nearest port," his mother instructed in a shaky voice.

Kai heard in the background, "Akane, the Kurosawa clan is not done with you!"

Kai chanced a glance and saw a women glaring angrily behind them.

"Mother, who was that? Why did we run? Why did she call you Akane Kurosawa?"

"We will deal with that later, Kai," his mother answered, obviously still panicked, "but for now we have to leave Japan before 'they' find us"

"That woman?"

"No, the Kurosawa"

* * *

 **A/N Thank you for reading. I'd like to give a big shout out to IluvBoondocks for the first scene with the ice skating. Thank you so much :)**


End file.
